Resurgence of an Empire
by Darth Comrade
Summary: A mysterious civilization is uncovered in the arctic, Kim Possible has been called on to guard the entrance. Meanwhile in a galaxy far, far away… A StarWarsKP crossover [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

A.N. I do not own StarWars and Kim Possible.

Kim Possible Belongs to Disney.

Star Wars Belongs to Lucasfilm Ltd.

I only own the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tiny star fighter zoomed through space without any particular destination.

Normally this would be suicidal, especially knowing the fact that you haven't got a hyper drive, but when the case is that you're being pursued by battle hardened clone-pilots and several large capital ships, which were under your command until recently you don't really have much of a choice.

Even a well-experienced Jedi master can be sometimes caught by surprise.

Exactly what happened and why is hard to tell. The last thing Master Dan can remember is he and his apprentice, Ash, a veteran pilot, were leading a battle over Bogden's moon until Ash took a direct hit from a torpedo, by his own squadron. These things are not fired by accident.

It was then when Master Dan pulled out of there and managed to avoid getting blasted into oblivion by his former clone-pilot wing mates.

'This is not a simple act of mutiny from battle-stressed soldiers' thought Master Dan, 'this is a well-organized plot against Jedi and it's my duty to warn the council of this outrageous act.'

Unfortunately flying to no-where was not part of his plan…there must be another way out of here that does not involve getting captured or killed.

Just as the thought came to mind red lights flashed in his cockpit and the ship began to shake.

"What's this?" asked the old man, to whom, he does not know.

He gripped the piloting stick and began to frantically hit buttons and tap scanners in case any of them missed an in coming torpedo. Nothing.

The ship continued to rock except now it was obvious something was pulling him off-course.

'Tractor beam? No…its too far!'

Now the ship fell further and faster, it flipped and turned out of control.

"What is happening!" he cried. He pulled back on the stick and punched the thrusters into afterburners. A bright light filled the cockpit that blinded his eyes.

Suddenly all went quiet and all Master Dan could hear was the sound of his voice…

"May the force guide me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Alas, we leave the poor old man to his fate…

What are you waiting for? Read on!


	2. Chapter 2 Intuition

A.N. This is perhaps my best work yet! I'm really excited with these two new characters.

You'll see…Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the frozen Antarctic plains lay a campsite concentrated around a cave with stairs leading into it.

At the entrance to the cave there was a small statue of a hooded man wielding a sword, as though he was guarding it.

The campsite was small only a couple of tents, it wasn't really the excavation party's main headquarters.

Over a couple of Kilometers away there was a few medium sized huts where the party would eat, sleep and analyze whatever data they have collected.

Dr. Venture, head of the operation, stood over his desk in the hut going through some of his documents. He picked up his cup of hot chocolate with one hand and took a sip as his other hand randomly strafed through the papers.

Even though he was wrapped up tightly in his jacket and scarf he could barely feel anything but the numbing cold.

A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Dr. Venture," he said.

"Oh, hello Dr. Quarrel, come in!" He welcomed the shorter man as he sat down.

"I hope you made the necessary arrangements for the digging," Said the doctor as he locked his hands together, " I am quite excited for tomorrow!"

The other man was round, not too fat, but he was also stiff. He pulled a chair and sat down.

"Yes, Doctor we are ready and also share the same feelings as you do," He gave out a sigh and his face showed a little agitation, "but, I'm not so sure the cave will last too long without anyone venturing into it tonight before we do. There has been a lot of excitement among many scientists and I'm worried they had spread the word" He looked back up at the doctor into his eyes, "and you know what competition there is out there!"

"Yes, Doctor." Dr. Venture's tone sounded plain, "As a matter of fact I do. You have no need to worry about it. I've already taken the necessary precautions."

The room went silent for a moment.

"Well?" Asked Dr. Quarrel, "What kind of precautions?"

"I've hired the most trusted people to guard the cave," He answered with a smile.

"Trusted? Who?" He asked as he knelt his elbow on the desk.

"Team Possible!" Said the doctor with an excited tone as he also knelt over to the desk to take another sip out of his drink.

"Team Possible? I don't think I know them…" Dr. Quarrel sat back and sank in thought that they did sound familiar.

"Come on, everyone has heard of them," He commented as he put his drink back on the desk.

Suddenly Dr. Quarrel jumped in his seat, "You mean those two teenagers!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Venture merely nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Dr. Venture!" spoke the now reddened man in an angry tone as he began to stand, "I don't think you understand the importance…"

"I understand very well how important this excavation is Dr. Quarrel!" Dr. Venture silenced Dr. Quarrel, he never does have to raise his voice, and clearly he was agitated, "That is why I've hired the best there is out there!" Dr. Quarrel sat back down.

"How much are you paying them?" Asked Dr. Quarrel quietly.

"Well, I'm not paying them per se…" he replied.

"You're not paying them? How do you know you can trust them?" Dr. Quarrel began to get twitchy.

"They've helped me before," Dr. Venture shuffled in his seat as he tried to remember. He seemed to have a difficult time remembering what happened. Finally he spoke, "One night my lab was attacked right in front of my own eyes, then they came. I don't know how they knew I needed help, but I would've accepted any at the time. They saved everything and captured the villain." The Doctor paused for a moment, "He was someone I trusted…more than anyone else." Venture looked at his friend with a disturbed look.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Quarrel, "What happened that night, Doctor?"

Venture gave off a big sigh, "My best friend and closest lab assistant died that night in an explosion," he put his hand on his mouth trying to stop his voice from quivering.

"There was nothing Team Possible could've done to save her…"

Venture's eyes began to tear and he frantically began to wipe his eyes

"She was my wife…" and finally began to sob.

"I'm…" He raised a brow and looked to the side in contemplation, "sorry to hear that," Dr. Quarrel said.

"No, no" Venture said as he regained himself, "don't be. Just be sure you gather everything we collected from the site and bring it back here."

Dr. Quarrel got out of his seat and just as he was about to leave turned around at the sniffling scientist, "Did you see it when it happened, Doctor?"

"See what?" asked Venture.

"The explosion that killed your wife," he said, "were you there when she died?"

"Yes…I…" he paused for a moment, "Well, no actually they brought her body to me,"

"How was she?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Venture asked.

"What was her condition?" he specified.

"Well," Venture tried to remember but shook his head, "It's very vague…After years blocking the thought out my head, now that I'm trying to bring it back…" His eyes widened, "Wait…I remember…" his eyes began to water.

"Oh…she was burnt…but still breathing," again the doctor put his hand to his mouth, "She was trying to tell me something…"

"What did she say, doctor?" Said Quarrel as he walked closer to the desk.

Venture closed his eyes and squeezed his hands together trying to remember.

Finally, he blew out a big breath and shook his head.

He opened his eyes, "I…forgot" he sat back in his chair and put his hands on his knees, "It was Kim Possible who told me what happened."

"You forgot you wife's last words?" Asked Quarrel.

"I wasn't even focusing much…I-I was in so much shock!" Quarrel gave out a big sigh and nodded his head.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Asked Venture.

"My dad used to be a crime investigator. I used to always follow him around and go through is papers when I was young. I guess it's a hobby!" Quarrel looked the doctor in the eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel too bad though," He smiled, "I'm sure that Kim Possible character is a great person!"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Venture, "You've met her?"

"No," he looked out the window into the snow, " Investigator's Intuition."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Creating this other backdrop to the story is really going to give me more than one dimension to work with!

Now, Don't worry about our old Jedi friend…he'll arrive soon enough!

About the cave? Well, You'll see!

I'll try not to keep you all held up…Please Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Assignment

A.N. Just to let you in though, this is the first time I'm ever writing a mystery story. I'm really enjoying this! I hope you do too!

Enter Kim Possible…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter's rotors blew the snow in all directions as it landed.

The doors slid open as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable stepped out in their winter mission clothes. Kim was the first to stretch her arm out to greet Dr. Venture who was covering his face from the gust.

"Hello Dr. Venture!" she shouted over the noise, "I'm Kim!"

"Hello, Ms. Possible!" he replied, "Welcome, welcome!"

The helicopter now took off and the noise sank.

"You might remember me a couple of years back, you saved my lab" Dr. Venture stated.

"Yes I do," She said with a smile, "I read your message. How are you now?" She asked with a little embarrassment, "You know, about the whole wife…thing"

"Oh! Don't worry about it," Said Dr. Venture throwing his arm out, "I've recovered now just fine and I've also developed this new hobby!"

"That's great news!" Kim said.

"Please meet my new partner, Dr. Quarrel," he stepped aside and allowed Quarrel to step forward stretching his arm out for a handshake.

"Greetings, Ms. Possible!" he said.

"Hi!" she shook his hand then stepped aside, "This is my friend Ron Stoppable," Ron stepped up and shook Quarrels hand and then Ventures, "We've heard of the assignment you wanted to give us and figured it sounds important." Kim added.

"Oh yes, Ms. Possible, It is!" He put his hand on her shoulder, "Please, follow me inside for the briefing."

The group began walking towards the compound.

Ron walked beside Dr. Quarrel, "That's a cozy little place you have going here!" he said.

"We use it to sleep, eat and store any data we've gathered for analysis" Quarrel replied.

"Uh-huh, and its cozy!" Ron said cheerfully when a little mole rat jumped out of his pocket wearing a small snow-hat on its head and little snow gloves, "yeah! Cozy!" it said.

Inside one of the huts Team Possible sat on one side of a table while both doctors sat on the other. In the middle, a map was stretched out pin pointing the location of the cave and the compound. Annotations around the cave area suggested that they had no idea what's inside.

"Okay Doctors, What's the sitch?" Started Kim, earning a raised eyebrow from Dr. Quarrel who looked over to Dr. Venture. Venture didn't respond to Quarrel's reaction.

"Before we tell you exactly what's going to happen I need to make it clear to you just how vital this situation is." Venture explained.

Ron was leaning on the table playing around with a pencil, "Yeah ,yeah we've heard it all before" he lifted the pencil up in the air and proceeded to swing it around, " 'the fate of the world lies in your hands!' bla, bla bla, bla bla!".

Dr. Quarrel's face turned a rosy red when he heard Ron's comments and gave out a big sigh. Kim noticed his reaction and nudged Ron to get him to sit up.

"Ron, I think this may mean a little more to Dr. Quarrel and Dr. Venture than you may think," She turned back around, "I'm sorry doctor, you may continue," she smiled.

"We might have uncovered a cave that leads to an underground city. This city does not necessarily belong to any civilization we know of." His voice began to quiver with excitement, "What I'm about to tell you may be a little frightening to hear," he warned.

Venture raised a finger, "The Antarctic is not an environment in which humans in the past could've bared to survive in and build up a culture." He placed his finger on the map. "Yet what we have found here is an ancient city, where once lived a peoples with a fully developed culture and technology." Noticing Ron reaction he paused for an explanation.

"It's not what he said…"Ron said shaking in his seat and holding his pet mole-rat in both hands, "But the way he said it." Kim rolled her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder then looked at Venture. "Could you explain it in basic terms for my friend here?"

"Alright," he looked down at the table then raised his head to speak, "What if I told you that cavemen tried to live in this environment."

"Ha!" Ron laughed and finally sat up, "They'd freeze before they'd catch their first fish!"

"Okay. Now jump hundreds of thousands of years," he put both elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands, "You come to the Antarctic and you find that people decided to settle here and built immense statues, massive palaces and managed to invent swords and developed their own culture,"

"Oh," Ron's eyes widened, "How could they do that?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," He sat back in his chair.

Quarrel began to speak, "Throughout our studies of ancient history we've discovered that mankind will always travel to find the best environment to settle in," he continued, "it doesn't make sense for them to stay in this arctic land!"

"Unless," Kim spoke, "they didn't 'decide' to stay here."

Venture leaned forward onto the table, "What are you suggesting Ms. Possible?"

"I mean what if they were forced to build this city?" Kim asked.

"Who is there to force them?" Asked Quarrel.

Everyone went quiet for a moment.

"Look," Venture broke the silence, "we cannot speculate until we've actually gone in. Here's what we want from you Ms. Possible," Venture took a deep breath, "We have reason to believe that word has got out about the discovery and we can't leave the entrance to the cave un-guarded tonight. We want you, Team Possible to guard the entrance to the cave until we go in." He pointed on the map in front of the cave, "Here's the entrance to the cave right in front of our camp, we can offer you a couple of armed guards under your command." He pointed his finger at Kim, "Just make sure no one goes in that cave!"

"You can count on us, doctor!" Kim proudly stated and got out of her seat, "So when do we get started?" Everyone else stood as well.

"As soon as you're ready," said Dr. Venture, "We'll provide you with a transport to get to the camp"

Later, Dr. Quarrel approached Kim while she was instructing Ron on their guarding techniques. A man was loading their luggage on to the motor sled.

"Team Possible," Dr. Quarrel said, "You don't mind me asking some questions about your history with Dr. Venture, do you?"

"History?" asked Ron, "Dr. Venture doesn't teach us history, man!"

"Ron!" retorted Kim, "I think what Dr. Venture is trying to ask is what happened between us and Venture years ago!"

"Oh, right sorry!" Ron sheepishly responded.

"No, Doctor, we don't mind" Kim said turning away from Ron, "go ahead and ask."

"Well, I heard you saved him from an attack once, on his lab, could you tell me what happened exactly?"

"His lab was under siege by a group of terrorists who wanted to get their hands on some of his explosive chemicals. We received a message from him asking for help. We set off immediately to the lab. We snuck in through the ventilation shafts and made it inside." Ron interrupted, "They never seem to expect us to go in that way!"

"Anyway," Kim said eyeing Ron, " we got spotted and after a big fight which left much of the lab destroyed we succeeded in apprehending the villain and he was taken away to prison," Kim gave out a big sigh, "I just wish we could've saved his wife on time…"

"How did Venture's wife die?" Asked Quarrel.

"During the fight the chemicals got mixed and fires erupted," Kim shook her head, "She tried to escape but couldn't do so in time before the explosion." Kim looked over to Ron who seemed a little on edge and then she looked back at Quarrel, " We went back and pulled her out, Venture followed us there when we did. She was dead by then."

Quarrel restrained his emotions from getting out.

"Thank you, Ms. Possible!" he said with a smile, "I appreciate your help, good luck with your assignment!

"No big!" she said and turned back around to Ron.

Quarrel walked away from the group with his head storming with questions, he entered one of the cabins and watched out the window and blew out a breath as Team Possible sledded off to their destination.

Who was lying? And why? There is no doubt, something else was going on that night and he was determined to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I hope this cleared a lot of questions for you about the cave. But I probably planted a lot more on that mysterious night! Don't worry all questions will be answered in time!

A hint: Try to look out for the characters reactions sometimes…it gives them away!

Chapter four will arrive shortly…its going to be kind of spooky though!


	4. Chapter 4 The Cave

A.N. A spookier approach to the story, But I thought it would be fitting for this chapter.

It took me a while to picture what Ron would be going through at this point. But hopefully I got it right!

Go on, Read and most importantly, Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nighttime fell, it was windy and snowing.

Kim stood in front of the cave wrapping up tightly against the cold. Her mind wasn't with her. She stared off into space daydreaming.

"You okay, KP?" Ron's voice jumped her. She turned around and saw Ron wearing his blue winter jacket.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Dr. Quarrel was asking too many questions"

"Why did you lie to him?" he asked.

"I was trying to throw him off the case, he sounded suspicious," she said turning back around, "I just hope Dr. Venture didn't mention how she survived the explosion"

"Why wouldn't he?" Ron asked.

"When someone looses a loved one Ron," She started walking around, "Their memory tends to get jumbled up and eventually forget more and more," She stopped and looked at Ron, "Especially when they're trying to block the thoughts out. So I thought I could lie to Quarrel since Venture wouldn't have much to say about that night."

Ron thought for a moment and said, "Why are you so worried about it, then?"

"Ron, if Venture mentions Veronica's last words Quarrel would find out what she was on to!" said Kim.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked giving a shrug.

"It was bad enough to turn Venture's assistant against his best friend and his wife, wasn't it?" Kim retorted putting her arms on her hips.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron said turning away and looking at the horizon, "You don't seem to be focused very well, KP, Let me take your shift."

He earned a raised brow from Kim, "I'm always the one who's focused Ron!"

"Not this time…" he smiled.

"Very well." She said and walked towards the camp, "I'll be back in an hour!"

Ron stood shaking in front of the cave. He would've brought Rufus if it weren't for the dangerous cold.

'I should've asked Kim for a spare jacket!' he thought, even though he was wearing many layers of sweaters underneath.

He paced over to the right side of the cave and looked over the hill down at the camp where some lights illuminated the area.

'Oh, what I wouldn't do for a cup of hot coco mo right now!' he pondered while he licked his lips, then regretting doing so since frost formed on them now.

He strode back over to the left side of the cave. When he looked over the hill he saw darkness. This is no doubt the most vulnerable side of the cave.

A gust of wind blew against his face and he covered his eyes as he looked away.

Suddenly, a low deep hum could be heard. Ron turned around and looked at the cave.

'huh?' he thought.

Ron gave out a big sigh and turned back around. Then an idea struck him.

'hey!' he turned and walked over to the cave, 'I know I'm not supposed to do this but this cold is going to kill me!' He arrived at the cave and started to rub himself frantically.

'Oh man, its got to be colder in here than it is out there!' he thought as he sat on a rock.

Suddenly another deep hum came. It was longer this time.

'What the-?' Ron stood up and peeked into the deep hollow darkness to where the sound seemed to be coming from.

The humming sound was louder this time and it almost had a musical tone to it.

Deep and dark, the voices vibrated right into Ron's bones. As cold as the ice around the cave it gave Ron chills to listen to. Slowly the vocal singing faded away into the cave.

Ron quaked and felt his heart pumping in his throat. Finally he gathered all the strength he could in his legs and slowly snuck away from the cave, but he couldn't help but keep looking into the entrance feeling that something is going to jump out to get him.

Kim was walking towards the cave at the top of the hill, when she spotted Ron standing a little too close to the cave.

She ran up and slowed down when she was approaching him.

"Hey Ron, I guess it's my turn to-" Ron didn't react. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were staring right into the cave. His face snapped around to look at Kim.

"Ron? Your face is white! You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Ron pointed at the cave, "It's-it's-this cave is haunted, KP!"

"What's wrong, Ron?" Kim asked with great concern, "You saw something?"

"Voices! I heard voices…they were singing!" He explained.

"Singing? What were they singing Ron?"

" No! Not singing like that…" He turned around looked at the cave then quickly looked at her, "More like humming…a musical tone…Very deep voices!"

"Who Ron? Whom are you talking about?" She asked trying to make sense of what he's saying.

"A chorus! An army of them all humming at the same time!" He turned to look at the cave again and pointed his finger, "Inside the cave!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Kim, "Maybe it was just the wind," she suggested.

"No Kim!" Ron snapped, "I heard them…" He looked Kim in the eye, "I heard them just I like I hear you now!"

Kim looked at the cave, her eyes narrowed as she thought for a moment.

"Okay Ron," She said, "Stay here and Guard the cave till I-" Ron interrupted.

"No way, KP!" he shook his head, "I'm not staying here a minute longer!"

"Well we can't both go! What if it was some kind of a prank, Ron?" she said, "Could be someone trying to distract us to sneak in"

Ron's horrified face convinced Kim he wasn't going to stay here on his own.

"Ugh, very well, get the guards and I'll wait here, hurry!"

Ron began to run towards the camp, he turned around, "whatever you do Kim, don't go in that cave!" then turned back.

Kim turned away once Ron disappeared into the snow and raising a brow looked towards the cave.

The way back up seemed to take forever, Ron ran as fast as he could leading the other three guards on the team towards where Kim was waiting.

Kim and Ron didn't have much time to get to know the characters but they did have some brief introductions.

The first was Faris, a rigid and tough soldier. He doesn't have many friends due to his cold and silent attitude.

The second was Purt, a skinny and slightly short character. Picked on a lot by his comrades.

And the third was Brian. He's the more logical man of the group, a very by-the-book person who normally takes the lead.

"Hurry!" Ron shouted back to the group, "Knowing Kim she would've already gone in!"

The cave became clear in sight now and the group stopped for a breath when Ron started to frantically look around for his best friend.

"She's not here!" he looked over to Brian, "Kim's not here!"

"Obviously," Brian said, "She must've already raced us inside!"

"Then we're going in after her!" Ron said.

"What!" exclaimed Purt, "Are you crazy? I thought you said it was haunted!"

"It is haunted!" Ron answered, "But that's no excuse for me to leave her to the evil that cave has to offer!" Ron finished as he pointed into the cave.

"No way, man!" Purt said as he backed away, "Uh-uh, I'm not risking my life for someone I don't even know!"

"That's where you're wrong!" All turned around to see Faris talking for the first time, "We all know Ms. Possible, the heroine who saved the world countless times," he looked each one in the eye, "I think we owe her just as much."

Faris raised his rifle and loaded it, "I'm going in with Ron. Anyone following is most welcome!"

Brian picked up his rifle, "I'm in"

Purt gulped and nervously nodded at the eyes studying him, "Alright…Fine I'll do it."

He gripped his rifle tightly and finished by saying, "Although I might regret it."

Brian turned to face Ron and said, "Very well, we're going in there with you Ron. Lead the way"

"Excellent," whispered Ron, "Ron Stoppable is stepping up!" His voice may have hinted excitement but his face showed resentment. On the inside Ron was fighting an epic battle.

Lifting out his pistol from his utility belt, Ron snuck forward into the cave.

His heart pumped so hard it deafened him. His eyes closed shut, trying to block out the mishaps of the past and thought of his best friend who could be in imminent danger. This time there is no defined enemy. This time there is no one by his side. Blocking out everything around him, his gun, the cold, even his squad mates. It was just Ron, pure evil, and his best friend.

He opened his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I wonder what's going through your minds right now? There's only one way for me to know…Review!


	5. Chapter 5 Worthy Tests

A.N. A nice shocker in this chap!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter5- Worthy Tests

"Can you see anything?" Purt's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Switch on your flash lights," Ordered Brian.

Four beams of light flicked on revealing a dark blue corridor, the walls were decorated with ancient hieroglyphics.

"This is no cave," Brian stated with an anxious tone as he looked around the walls, "its some kind of an…entrance"

"Stick together guys…anything can happen here" Ron said.

They continued sneaking forward into the darkness until they reached a dead end split into two corridors.

"Which way shall we go?" Asked Purt.

"We'll split up!" Brian exclaimed.

"Dude, no," interrupted Ron, "I'm the one leading here remember!"

"It's only the logical thing to do, Ron," replied Brian.

"Yes, when you're exploring the cave, not when you're avoiding getting lost and searching for a friend!" Ron pointed his finger at Brian.

"Don't you point that finger at me!" Brian pointed back, "And if you'd like me to remind you, Stoppable, she's your friend we're only helping you out!"

Purt walked forward and got in between them, "Come on you guys break it up!"

As Purt struggled to stop them Faris stood watching until he heard a deep breathing voice coming from one of the corridors, he walked up to the corridor and listened carefully.

There seemed to be a mysterious whisper coming from there, almost like a satisfied voice urging something to go on.

"Break it up ladies," Faris told Ron and Brian when he turned around, "We should go this way."

Ron turned to Brian pulling his tongue out.

"What?" Brian asked with surprise, "What makes you think it's this way?"

"There's a noise coming from there." Faris said as he walked into the corridor.

Purt quickly followed behind, then Ron and Brian.

They reached the end of yet another hieroglyphic corridor and entered some kind of a chamber. The chamber had a large sealed door with more hieroglyphics on it, on both sides of the door were two large statues of hooded men with swords pointing downwards, on the sides of the room was nothing.

"Great another dead end," said Brian as he tried to push the doors open, "Good job Faris, I applaud you for your great strategic decision,"

"I told you," Faris coldly replied, "I heard noises coming from here!"

"Oh, yeah," Brian said putting both his hands on his hips, "Like that couldn't have been the wind!"

Faris' eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"Guys!" Purt called while standing beside the door just between one of the statues and the door itself, "Look at this!"

All rushed over to see what Purt was looking at, "It's a computer panel of some sort!"

Everyone's eyes widened with shock at the site of the ancient looking mechanism, amazingly enough, it was ancient but with light bulbs and it was humming.

"Press something!" said Ron.

"Like what?" asked Purt.

"Like this," Ron stretched his arm out and hit a button.

The machine purred and a small screen slid from behind the keyboard. It flickered with a whir and a menu came up.

A language unfamiliar to anyone in the group came up.

"It appears to be asking a question," said Faris.

"It's obvious it is!" Brian exclaimed, "press any button!"

"No wait!" Shouted Ron attempting to stop Brian's hand but he was too late, Brian had already hit a button that only gave them more jumbled letters.

"Good job Brian!" taunted Purt, getting a disturbed look from Brian.

"Hold on I think I know what it was asking," stated Ron, "Can you bring back the old menu?"

"Well from the little bit I know about computers the best thing to do is restart. I'll try it now." Purt hit the same big button Ron did the first time.

The machine whirred and a menu came up.

"This is it the same menu we got the first time," said Purt.

"How do you know?" asked Brian.

"Because there are one word answers going down the screen," explained Purt, "now as you can see there is a selection." Purt hit some buttons and an arrow was going down on the screen along the selections.

"What are you looking for?" Brian asked getting a little agitated.

"Ah, wait!" Ron pointed on the screen, "That's English!"

"The words read 'BASIC'," said Purt, "I wonder what they mean by that?"

"Who cares its English," shrugged Brian.

Purt hit the middle button on the panel and after a small beep the screen changed to English format.

"No way!" exclaimed Ron with his wide eyes reflecting the same reaction from everyone.

"What's it asking?" prompted Faris.

Purts eyes scanned the small screen, everything was silent but the whirring of the machine.

"Well?" Brian asked impatiently.

"I don't get it," Purt finally spoke.

"What is it saying?" Ron bellowed in Purt's ears.

"These chambers have been locked temporarily," Purt read, everyone looked over at each other, "Only the one who locked this door may open it. Unless one proves themselves worthy to enter. To be worthy to enter these chambers one must first be pass the following tests:" Purt pressed a button.

The machine whirred some more and a question appeared, "In theory hating and denying the existence of a certain race other than your own would be considered…what?" many options appeared on screen, "a) Racial prejudice, b) fair judgment, c) personal opinion"

Brian laughed, "That's easy it's racial prejudice!"

"Wait!" Faris interrupted, "Look at the hieroglyphics we passed a couple of minutes ago,"

"Yeah, and?" Brian asked.

"These people aren't as predictable as you think!" Faris snapped back.

"I suggest fair judgment," Faris decided.

"Me too," Purt added, "What do you say Ron?"

Ron rubbed his head for a second, "I'm not sure which school subject this goes under. I'm gonna have to go with personal opinion," he shrugged, "But that's only my opinion,"

"Well, that's two on one on one," Purt said as he went for selection B.

The machine whirred and everyone anxiously waited for its reply, "Correct" the machine said.

"Wha-" Brian's response came, "That's interesting."

Everyone looked at each other precariously.

After a gulp Purt hit the button for the next test, "the next test is a physical one," the message said, "the floor panels on the floor are sensitive to your steps, you may only step on each panel once, if you step on them in the correct sequence the third test will be activated immediately after,"

Everyone moved over to the middle of the room and saw several panels on the floor in the form of a five by five grid.

"I wonder what the sequence must be?" asked Brian walking around the floor panels.

"Look up there!" Ron pointed at the top of the door where a hieroglyph showed a grid with a man walking on it.

"Apparently we have to step on every other square," said Brian.

"More like jump on them," corrected Purt walking beside Brian, Faris following behind.

"How is that possible, these boxes are too big to jump" Brian yelled.

"Don't worry, ladies," Ron intruded, "I've got mad Fu skills!"

"Very well, according to the hieroglyph you've got to start from there, then jump onto here…"

Ron ignored Brian's explanation and stepped onto one of the panels.

It lit up when Ron jumped off of it and landed onto the next one, he continued jumping each grid along the sides until he landed in the middle square.

"What now?" asked Purt.

"Didn't it say the third test will start immediately after?" questioned Brian.

Ron stood still in Monkey Kung Fu stance waiting for the result.

"Maybe the machine is broken…" A noise interrupted Ron mid sentence and a spear whooshed through the air directed towards Ron.

Ron's Kung Fu skills saved him when he shot up into the air over the spear.

It landed right into Brian's foot.

"Yaaagh!" Brian's scream came, Faris grabbed his shoulders as Purt ducked and frantically looked around him.

"Dude you've got a spear in your foot!" Ron exclaimed.

A loud beep came from the machine.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" cried Brian, " Just go see what the piece of junk has to say!"

Faris pulled the spear out of his foot and helped him limp over to the computer panel.

"Congratulations, you've proven yourself worthy to enter. Respect those who've passed on and honor the code."

"There are dead people in there?" asked Purt in a quivery voice.

The machine whirred a bit more until the screen switched off and slid back into its earlier position.

All eyes shifted to the big door. With a loud bang the double doors began to move giving off a noisy screech revealing the steps going up behind it until finally it came to a halt.

Slowly everyone motioned towards the entrance.

Voices erupted from inside, the same deep voiced chorus singing inside.

Brian can still walk on his foot, but with a slight limp.

"How do we know Kim is even in there?" asked Brian.

"We don't" said Ron.

"Then what makes you think it's a good idea to go in?" Brian asked but with no response coming from Ron.

"I think we should go back!" Purt suggested still shaking.

"We made it this far didn't we?" asked Ron.

"Let's get going, we'll talk about this later. Maybe if we follow the voices it would lead us to Kim." Spoke Faris.

Ron was growing worried.

"I agree," Ron nodded, "Kim would do the same"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I know this is taking quite a while, but it'll be over soon.

The mystery will be revealed in Chapter6- Following The Voices

Speculate if you wish, but review!


	6. Chapter 6 A Perfidious Task

A.N. Here's a chapter I've been dying to write! Spooky but still with a hint of comedy!

I've never actually written a horror before…I guess this fiction has a lot of first times for me.

Read on!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chpater6- A Perfidious Task

The group crept into a round room decorated with many pillars and stone caskets all with hieroglyphics on them. There were no exits in sight, but the noise was definitely coming from this room.

"That's it," said Brian looking around the room, "That's where all this lead to?"

"Don't get excited just yet, Brian" snapped Faris who's obviously had enough of Brian's attitude, "We still need to look around"

"For what?" he snapped back, "a guide book inside one of these coffins!"

"Uh, guys," Purt tried to interrupt, "I don't think it's a good idea we argue here, the computer specifically said we show respect to the dead" Everyone ignored him.

Ron was rubbing his face clearly annoyed with the way things are going.

"How about you wake up a zombie or two and ask for directions!" Faris shouted, "You certainly have the voice to do the job!" Brian walked to the middle of the room and turned around facing Faris.

"Sure why not!" He placed his hands around his mouth, "Hey dead guys! Have you seen a friend of ours come by here!" he put one of his hands around his ears, as though he was waiting for a reply, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Faris clearly had enough and ran over to Brian grabbing his collar, "Are you mad, man?"

"Guys! Please stop!" Purt ran over to the two attempting to break them up.

Between all the hassle Ron was the only one staying calm trying to focus on what their next move should be. If he doesn't make a decision fast these children will only act worse.

But, suddenly Ron notices the room is mistier than when they came in here.

The voices returned now louder than before, but the people in the middle of the room couldn't hear it since they were all too busy fighting.

The deep voiced chorus began their music of horror once more, singing a theme replicating a tragic fall of an empire. A sad moaning for the suffering the dead had endured during their lifetime. Yet it sounds as though the chorus is calling on the listener to join them in their catchy melody, or were they urging the argument to go on?

Ron seems to make out something above the bantering trio.

The mists emerged around them and formed a puffy cloud over their heads…still they do not notice anything. Their fighting was getting more furious.

Ron would've cracked a hole in the ground had his jaw dropped any further to what he saw next.

Faces formed in the cloud above the trio's heads, many faces. All looked pleased with what they were observing, arms from the mist also became visible. A couple of ghostly figures crept down and whispered into Brian's ears and another couple did the same with Faris and Purt. They seemed to be pushing them and urging them to get the fight going.

Suddenly Faris grabbed at Purt's collar and tossed him aside getting some wide smiles from the mysterious faces. Brian took the opportunity and swung a punch at Faris.

The mist acted up and suddenly the two were engulfed in a large cloud as they engaged at each other. Purt got up and ran which caught the attention of one of the ghosts. It then snapped at Ron, who did not hesitate to take flight.

He sprinted out of the room and down the corridor they walked from. Ron took many turns and did not think to remember which direction he was taking. All he cared about is getting away from the freak show he just witnessed.

'This is not a dream! This is not a dream!' He thought to himself, 'who am I kidding this is a nightmare!'

Then he stopped. And stood still.

If he didn't know any better, he was standing at the end of a corridor facing Kim at the other end of the corridor. She was standing at an entrance Ron noticed wasn't there before.

Kim raised her arm forward, and with her index finger, gestured for Ron to come to her.

He trotted towards Kim not sure why she was calling him but then ran realizing once he's got her they can get out of this mess. Kim turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" Ron cried, "Kim!" She disappeared behind the wall.

Ron skidded around the corner and spotted her at the end of another corridor running.

He chased after her wondering why she was in such a hurry. The corridor tightened as Ron progressed. Except he noticed something was wrong.

When he stopped he realized the walls were still getting tighter. Then it struck him.

'The walls are closing in!' Ron sprinted as fast as he could after Kim. Normally Kim is faster than he is, but she was going ridiculously fast and without tiring!

In the nick of time Ron dove through the corridor end just as the walls closed shut behind him. He rolled on his landing and then stood straight.

Ron found himself in what looked like another tomb. Except this one was different than the last one.

Mist was everywhere here. The ground was invisible and most of the walls.

It was much wider, much larger and it wasn't round. The room was too quiet and subtle for anyone's comfort.

A large stone casket sat at the other end of the room. Between him and the casket was a ghostly figure of a man, or what was left of him. The man's clothes were torn and his face was mangled and partially skeletal with a lot of hair stretching down to the back of his neck. He stood slightly hunched but still, while breathing heavily.

Ron's hairs stood on the back of his neck, his pupils dilated and his face turned white. He stood frozen stiff.

"Are you afraid?" The ghost's voice spoke.

Ron didn't move. Didn't speak. He was choking on his own heart.

"When you stood in front of this cave, I knew you would come in," The ghost spoke with a voice that echoed in the room, his voice was croaky and powerful.

"M-m-my friend came through here," Ron said, "W-w-where did she go?"

"I used the illusion of your friend to guide you to me," The skeletal face was clearer now, the man had eyes but his color was still a mist.

"Why would you want me?" Ron dared to question the ghost.

The man paced across the room with his hands behind his back, "My name is Perfidious Placable" he spoke, "I once was a Sith student in this temple, but I was never respected among the other Sith. Except from my master" Ron didn't understand what he was talking about, but he just decided to play along.

The ghostly body paced back over to face Ron, "They said I was too soft and too kind. They accused me of having too much of the light side in my heart!" He ranted.

"Maybe they were jealous?" Ron risked a suggestion.

"And jealous they were! I did have more power than any of the other students! I was destined to be a Sithlord!" He stretched his arm out and waved his hand. In the mist behind him a figure of a man was meditating on his knees.

"One night in my meditation," then three figures of other men appeared wielding what appeared to be swords, "They struck me in the back!" He grimaced and tears appeared from within the gaping eye sockets. The figures in the smoke raised their arms to strike, the swords hummed as they came down, finally a zap was heard when the swords thrust into the man's back and he fell to the ground. The misty image faded with evil laughs coming from the remaining figures. The ghost stood motionless staring at the mist for a while. The he turned and his face morphed back to its original state…

Ron broke the silence, "You…" his eyes widened, and "you look like me!"

"Yes, Ron" he said, "I died at a young age, It seems this planet's strong force presence allows for any dead force-users to contact the living"

"I still don't understand why you brought me here," said Ron.

Perfidious looked over to Ron and sighed, "Ron, nothing happens for no reason," he paused, "you are a force-user, which means you have the ability to use the mystical energy this planet is so rich of, when no one else can."

He walked closer to Ron.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you're talking about," Ron shrugged.

"You passed the tests, only a force-user can do that!" he said.

"Oh, that!" Ron laughed, "That was just me and my Monkey Kung Fu!"

"Yes, label it as you may, but there is no doubt, you have the ability to use the force!"

"Okay, but how does that relate to why I am here?" He impatiently asked.

"My, you have courage!" Perfidious grinned, "Ron, I've always wanted an apprentice," he explained, turning around and walking back to his original position, "And what more? I get to correct my failure in the past and train one who not only looks so much like me but with the same potential as well", he raised his fist and gripped hard, "You and I will be greatly honored as the ones who brought back the Ancient Sith traditions and I will finally prove myself worthy…Even beyond the grave!" He stepped beside Ron, "I regain my honor and you will be trained to use the force at its fullest potential…It's a win-win relationship, my young friend," he then stood face to face with Ron, " What say you?"

Ron's emotions were running high and he gave off a sigh, "I-I'm…not sure," he gulped, "What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Easy," he scoffed, "since you already know the basics of the force, I merely need to complete your training."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Ron, Perfidious turned away.

"You have a task, complete it and I will take you as my apprentice," He looked back at Ron, "Then you may return at any time and I will train you,"

"Very well," said Ron, "What is my task?"

"Ron," Perfidious walked to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, "We Sith rely on our passion for our strength," he explained, "Thus, for the first task the master always sets an objective that the student would feel very passionate about," He turned around and looked Ron in the eye, "A close friend for example," he grinned.

"Kim!" Ron exclaimed, "What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"Yes," Perfidious closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I feel the anger in you now now…it's strong."

Ron pulled out his pistol and took a shot at Perfidious, then realized how pathetic that attempt was when Perfidious laughed.

"Find and save your friend Ron," Perfidious explained, "And I'll answer all your questions." Perfidious turned and walked, disappearing into the mist.

"Wait!" Ron called, "How do I find her?" He got no answer.

Ron stood in the middle of the misty tomb wondering if he'll ever save his best friend from this mystical place, wondering what if he doesn't and wondering why these things always seem to happen...to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I lost sleep thinking up this chapter.

Give me your reviews and I'll post the next chap ASAP!

The next chapter will bring either disaster or glory…read it to find out!


	7. Chapter7 The Rising Palace

A.N. Normally I go the subtle route, but this time I felt like doing something…different.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron launched his grapple hook and swung over a spike pit to the other side.

He ran down the corridor with no idea where he is headed exactly. His main concern was Kim's location and condition.

He stopped at an intersection and looked around him at the different paths he could take.

A sudden realization struck his mind.

'I've been here before!' he thought, 'And I've been going around in circles for the past hour!'

"Time is running out, Stoppable!" a voice in his head spoke, "Your friend is in dire need of your help and you are still not sure which path to take!"

"How am I supposed to find her?" he asked, "Every path I take leads me back here!"

"Call on the force, Stoppable" the voice said, "It can prove to be a powerful ally in the most critical situations" Ron looked at his hand and thought for a moment.

"How do I call on the force?" Ron asked but he got no answer.

His heart was now beating fast and his mind was not focusing, then Ron realized what Perfidious meant. Ron closed his eyes and cleared his mind, his thought focused solely on his best friend. He saw Kim in many possible situations; he then reached out to the closest one he had in mind, the Kim he knew was real. His eyes snapped open.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, "I felt Kim!"

"Good!" the voice spoke again, "Now go to her!"

Automatically Ron knew which path to take and he sprinted down that path. His legs although in pain with the entire running he'd been doing, still had an incredible strength in them.

Ron pushed open a stone door and he snuck into the icy and misty chamber.

"Kim? Are you in here?" Ron called.

He walked through the tight corridor entrance and made it to a wider area, where before him was a small doorway leading to another room.

Between Ron and the doorway was a lump on the floor within the mist. It was too dark and to make out the lump.

Then Ron could hear heavy breathing that echoed from the other room. It sounded almost like a dragon.

Ron crept towards the lump and noticed it moved in a breathing motion. He touched it and noticed it felt like a snowsuit.

"Kim?" Ron lifted it with a little excitement.

"Purt!" Ron cried, "What happened?" he asked.

Purt's face had frost all over it due to the cold mist and he looked badly bruised.

"You were right Ron," Purt coughed, "You were right…this place is cursed,"

Ron shook his head not understanding.

"I found Kim!" Purt struggled to speak, "She's in there," Purt looked over to the doorway where the breathing was coming from.

Ron held Purt tightly as he coughed some more.

"Hold on Purt, I'll get Kim and we'll all be out of here in a jiffy!" Ron boldly stated.

Purt tugged on Ron's collar as he coughed loudly, "Kim…to," more coughing until Ron lost his temper.

"What is it Purt!" Ron shouted, "What are you trying to say man!"

"It was Kim!" Purt cried, "She did this to me!" Ron's eyes widened as he was taken aback by Purt's statement.

"Dude, are you sure?" Ron subtly asked.

"She's been possessed or something!" Purt held his throat to stop coughing, "Keeps going on about the return of their empire and ruling the galaxy!"

Ron's shoulders slumped, "Sounds like Monkey Fist to me"

Purt shook his head, "It was Kim!"

Ron stood up.

"You're not serious about going in there are you? She's one tough cookie!" Purt rubbed a bruise that was swelling on his forehead.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "I've been down this road before," he entered the doorway and disappeared into the breathing mist.

The torches on the walls were lit, making this room probably the only one that seemed lively in the temple.

Ron walked to the center eyeing the individual giving him her back. Whoever it was definitely looked like his best friend, but certainly wasn't breathing like her. Standing on the stage with steps going down either side, the individual was looking at some ancient script on the wall, which made no sense to Ron whatsoever, wielding an ancient sword in her left hand.

"Uh, if you don't mind, I'd like to have my friend back now," Ron muttered, "We'll visit again another time!"

"They'll be back soon," The deep voice came from within Kim, "and when they do the prophecy will be complete!"

Ron's face showed no comprehension.

"The Sith have returned," Kim's body turned around, "their revenge is fulfilled and now they will come here to accomplish what they have started thousands of decades before!"

Ron shook his head, "You're not making any sense,"

Kim's glowing yellow eyes stared right into Ron and her teeth were gritting like Ron never imagined teeth could.

"Plans for the Sith to spread their empire to other galaxies were made here on this planet, but when the rebellion of another faction known as the Jedi left the empire in shambles a prophecy foretold by the Emperor told of the Sith returning here as strong as before to complete these plans!"

"And the time is now?" Ron scratched his head.

"Yes!" Kim's arms rose and gripped the sword in both hands.

"So, what are you doing?" Ron asked, "And why have you possessed my friend?"

Kim's smile grew wide, "You're just like your friend, you ask too many questions and interfere in affairs you cant handle!"

"Hey! I'm only completing a task here! And it includes saving my friend from the likes of you!"

"You're a sith initiate!" asked Kim's possessed body.

"And I'm here to destroy you!" Ron smirked.

Kim's possessor pointed his arm in Ron's direction and an electrical charge bolted right at Ron. He dodged it in time and rolled to a stand.

'I cant hurt this freak, otherwise I'd be hurting Kim!'

Kim's body floated into the air and levitated in the middle of the room.

"Young fool! Do you honestly think you can defeat a sith lord like myself?"

'Okay, he's a force user, fight fire with fire'

As Ron ran across the room dodging strikes from Kim Possible the dark lord of the Sith, Ro noticed a depiction on the wall showing some kind of floating character zapping a character holding some weird diamond.

'Coincidence? I think not! But what is that diamond?'

Ron continued relying on his Monkey Kung Fu training to stay calm and think up some source of that diamond. Then it struck him.

"Kim's necklace is a diamond!" Ron sprinted over to the levitating sith lord and held on to Kim.

Reaching for the diamond on her neck Ron was force-pushed across the room and zapped.

"Aaagh!" Ron placed the diamond in the direction of the lightning bolt and the necklace blew up in his face.

Ron fell to the ground and looked up at Kim.

"Honestly, child," The deep voice spoke, "What are you trying to do?"

"But…I thought!" Ron pointed at the depiction on the wall, "Its some kind of prophecy, isn't it?"

The Sith lord laughed hysterically, "What mockery is this!"

Ron crossed his arm over his chest and put on his annoyed brow.

"This is such a waste of my time," the floating Kim levitated to the ground, "Step aside child, I have a prophecy to complete" Kim raised the sword and thrust it into a giant keyhole then twisted it resulting in the room shaking.

Kim's body turned and looked at Ron with a wide smile, "Take your friend if you wish, I have no further use for her!" The spirit of the sith lord left Kim's body and hovered away laughing,"Sith initiate indeed!"

Ron rushed over to Kim's unconscious body and picked her up.

He ran out the room as stones began to fall and walls were deforming.

"What's going on?" Ron exclaimed hoping some ghost will speak to him.

Purt's body was frozen stiff on the floor.

"Purt!" Ron exclaimed, "Purt we've got to go!" no reaction, Purt seemed like he was forcibly frozen.

"No one gets left behind!" Ron lifted Purt's body and ran towards the stone door. It automatically shut before he reached it.

"Aw, Come on!" Ron attempted to kick it and push it but nothing worked.

He then closed his eyes and focused on the door lock. The door slid open and Ron left the room in a blur.

'Which way! Which way!' Ron ducked under falling stones and jumped large obstacles as he navigated through the temple corridors. The ground shook and the walls vibrated.

He then found the large door that tested Ron's abilities. Sprinting through it with all the strength he had Ron finally made it out the secret chambers. The shaking then stopped and Ron turned to look at the large doors.

"Ha ha! Who da man! Who the sith lord now!" Ron put Kim and Purt down and engaged in a dance routine, "I'm sith you're naught, I'm sith your naught!" then the shaking returned stronger than before.

"Oh, oh!" Ron ran over to Kim and Purt and picked them up, then a small stone that chipped off the ceiling fell at a great speed and knocked Ron on the head.

"Aew!" Ron turned dizzy and dropped Kim and Purt to the ground. He shook and rubbed his head and then looked up. Suddenly he was engulfed in a wave of stones. Ron could move no longer.

The temple continued to rumble leaving its victims unconscious dreaming about the recent events.

The sky was clear blue and the snow glistened in the sun.

Dr. Venture, Dr. Quarrel and their crew rode sled bikes and sled trucks over to the campsite. Which now had a new landmark in place of the cave. It was a palace.

"This is an astounding phenomenon, doctor," exclaimed Venture, "I sure hope Team Possible witnessed all this last night."

"I still didn't quite absorb any of this yet," Quarrel stated, "how could the cave suddenly transform into this giant palace in one night!"

"Believe it Quarrel, it happened."

"No, not until I have hard evidence," Quarrel insisted, "I've got a hunch Team Possible didn't do their job and some mad scientist came and planted this absurdity in front of our faces."

"Ha! You may have the mind of a doctor, Quarrel, but you still have the heart of an detective!" Venture mocked.

Quarrel's face scrunched up and he sat back in his seat the rest of the journey.

The team made their way to the entrance.

"Strange, not only is the camp abandoned but Team Possible is no where in sight either!" said Venture.

Everyone walked under the giant arch leading to the temple grounds.

"It's as though everything was just constructed yesterday!" Quarrel exclaimed looking at some of the statues and designs.

"Look!" Venture pointed at a fully dressed naked mole rat waving at them to come. They followed Rufus over to a large double door, "It's Kim and Ron!" Venture exclaimed ignoring Purt.

Everyone rushed over to the unconscious trio for aid.

"They're still alive," Quarrel looked up to Venture, "quickly, Venture, go call for help!" Venture ran over to the camp.

Quarrel looked over at the ancient computer panel, "Something mysterious happened here last night," he said as the rest of the crew rapped everyone up, "and Team Possible know exactly what!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Finally, out the cave. Now let's play the Review game!


	8. Chapter8 Investigating The Nights

Kim's head rested on a pillow. Her eyes blinked a couple of times before she could open them and then she winced when a lamp lit brightly on her face.

There were voices echoing in her head, it was Dr. Venture and Dr. Quarrel's voices.

She sat up quickly and noticed she was in a cabin room bed with some hospital machines.

"Welcome back Ms. Possible," Dr. Venture walked into the room with Dr. Quarrel, "glad to see you're alive and well!"

She rubbed her head and gave out a groan.

"What happened to me?" she asked, "And where am I?"

"We've come to ask you the same question," Answered Dr. Quarrel, "You're back in the compound, what can you tell us about your experience in the cave?"

"In the cave?" retorted Kim, "I never went inside the cave!"

Dr. Quarrel and Dr. Venture exchanged glances. Kim noticed their reaction and a worried look came over her face.

"Did I?" she scratched her head.

"What can you remember then?" Asked Dr. Venture as Dr. Quarrel pulled out his pen and notebook.

"I remember standing in front of the cave," she stuttered for a moment, "I remember Ron being there…and…then I took a break. I came back…Ron was still there." She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her forehead, "I think…I remember a noise coming from the cave…but that's it…Oh wait! Ron…Ron told me about the noise, but I never heard anything" Kim looked at both Doctors who studied her carefully.

"I swear to you, I don't remember going into that cave." She stated.

"Intriguing!" exclaimed Dr. Venture catching Quarrel and Kim's attention, "It appears you seem to be suffering from some form of Amnesia!" he explained as he rubbed his chin.

"Amnesia!" Kim repeated, "I still remember my name and who I am, and I remember everything last night."

"That's where you are wrong Ms. Possible," pointed out Quarrel, "You don't remember everything from last night."

"Well, could someone please fill me in?" She asked as she hopped out of her bed and began putting her thick winter coat on, "I'm really late, my mom's going to kill me when I get home!"

"Ms. Possible please," Venture stood in her way but she walked around him and headed towards the door, "we don't know if what you experienced last night could've had a dangerous affect on you all yet!"

Kim continued to ignore him and opened the door. Suddenly she came to a halt and was shocked to find an immense stone palace towering over the horizon.

Her now wide eyes turned to look at Venture and Quarrel and then looked back on the horizon.

"Okay," she said with a slight high pitched tone, "I'm ready to listen now!"

Once Kim felt fully refreshed she sat with the two doctors on a table with cups of hot chocolate, discussing last night.

"When we finally arrived at the scene, we found you, Ron and Purt unconscious in front of the entrance doors," Explained Venture.

"According to Ron," Spoke Quarrel, "He and his team's worthiness were tested by the doors to go in and get you out of there. Yet we managed to go through those doors without a test!"

Venture put his hand in front of Quarrel.

"Let's not get testy now Quarrel!"

"Oah!" Kim gestured for the two doctors to back off, "You're telling me that Ron went in the cave after me?"

"According to what he said," Venture began, "He and four others searched for you in the cave. After they got lost and split up, he and the one survivor found you and finally rescued both of you when the palace began to rise from the ground."

"He rescued me!" Kim exclaimed.

"Wait doctor," Quarrel interrupted, "The one survivor? We still didn't find the other two."

"I just received news this morning, Quarrel," Venture's face changed to a concerned look, "The search team entered what they described as 'the torture chamber' and found the remains of Brian and Faris hanging from…"

Quarrel jumped out of his seat with a loud curse. Venture remained seated with a still look on his face.

"Is there something you're not telling me doctors?" Kim asked.

Quarrel and Venture looked at each other.

"Tell her doctor." Said Quarrel.

Venture took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ron described the temple as possessing spirits of an ancient culture known as 'the Sith' who manipulate some energy called 'The Force'" Venture explained.

"Oh no," Kim's response came with smacking her own forehead, "This is so typical of Ron."

"He also told us of one spirit possessing you and twisting some key to bring this palace to the surface," Said Quarrel, "Do you acknowledge any of this?"

"Of course not!" Kim snapped, "It sounds…"

"Crazy?" Quarrel put in.

"Well…that's one way of putting it," Kim confessed.

"Now I wouldn't come to conclusions just yet," Venture said to the two, "There are still possibilities we must consider."

"What about Ron's two team mates?" Kim asked, "What happened to them?"

"That is a mystery, indeed!" Venture admitted.

"Hmph! There's no easier way to silence evidence than to put it to death!" Scorned Quarrel.

"Now wait just a minute!" Kim yelled as she rose from the table.

Venture immediately put his arms between them.

"Please," he looked over to doctor Quarrel, "I implore you to consider not to accuse Ron of anything!"

Quarrel looked to one side and said, "I stick by my theory."

"And I'll stick by my friend!" Kim yelled and with that she stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Kim found Ron placing some luggage beside the helipad they stepped on. Rufus was with him as well.

She cautiously approached him.

"Hey Ron," She sheepishly greeted.

"Kim!" Ron turned around, "You're up! Now you can tell the doctors I'm not crazy!"

"Actually," she started, "I don't remember anything."

"What?" Ron's surprise was clear, "You mean…you forgot everything?"

Kim sadly nodded.

"But…then that means…Oh man!" Ron kicked the snow, "This tanks!"

"What tanks?" Kim asked.

"All my heroics went for nothing!" Ron cried out.

"You're heroics?" Kim repeated, "What exactly do you remember from the cave Ron?"

"Long story short," Ron started, "My team and I, went through a couple of tests to unlock the doors, then we followed the voices inside which led us to the tombs, finally I met a Sith master's spirit who helped me find you."

"Hold on!" Kim interrupted, "Was he the one who possessed me?" Kim asked.

"So you do know what happened!" Ron snapped.

"No," Kim replied, "The doctor's ran me through your story."

"Oh," Ron turned around with slight agitation, "Them."

"What's wrong?" Kim walked up beside Ron.

"They're blaming me for sabotaging the excavation," he grumbled, "they don't believe my story, they think I'm making the whole thing up!"

"Go on Ron," Kim said, "What happened next."

"I followed the Sith's instructions," Ron said.

"His instructions? What's that?" Kim asked.

"I sensed you in the temple Kim," Ron explained and turned to look at her, "I actually felt your presence in there, I knew exactly where to go to find you!"

"Really?" Kim sarcastically remarked crossing her arms.

"You don't believe me?" Ron asked.

"And I'm also supposed to believe you boldly faced all the evils in the cave and picked my unconscious body up with whoever the other guy was and ran out in the nick of time?" Kim teased.

"I'm not making all this up!" Ron lectured, "And by the way, the guy who possessed your body used you to wield some key in the shape of a sword and twist some giant key hole to lift this palace from under the ground"

Kim's eyebrow remained in its raised position throughout Ron's speech.

"I swear to you," Ron said, "I'm telling you exactly what I saw!"

"Why didn't you stop me?" Kim asked.

"I tried!" Ron exclaimed.

"But, couldn't" Kim filled in.

"Yeah," Ron went silent for a moment, "I mean no!"

Kim sighed and turned to walk away only to be stopped by Ron's call.

"One other thing Kim!" He ran up to her, "You kept going on about something,"

"What?" She faced him.

"It had to do with the Sith coming back," Ron rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes stared into the sky trying to remember, "Something about their plans to conquer other galaxies and their prophecy to return to complete their work on earth."

"You don't remember exactly what I said?" Kim complained.

"I was too buisy fighting you!" He countered.

"Whatever," Kim said turning to her cabin, "As long as it's over we have nothing to worry about!"

As Kim walked off Ron sank into thought about Perfidious's deal. If he went back and finished his training, maybe he'd be able to save more than just Kim's life the next time she's in danger…maybe even the world?

Ron turned back around and continued unloading the luggage from the sled.

Kim, carrying her nighttime supplies in her bag, was stepping out of her sleeping cabin.

Dr. Quarrel walked up to her with his pen and notepad.

"Oh," Kim said with a disgusted look on her face, "It's you."

"If you don't mind Ms. Possible," he said, "I just need to ask you some questions."

"Go ahead," She said turning her face to another direction.

"I spoke to Dr. Venture about his wife, Veronica, before she died," he said, Kim's pupils widened, "It seems she was on to something, could you tell me what that was?"

"What makes you think she was on to something, doctor?" Kim asked, a little twitchy.

"Well, according to Venture, she was secretive about a certain artifact that she never allowed even her own husband to know of. After her death, Venture found the artifact in the rubble of the lab…and it led him to this discovery."

Kim turned her attention directly to Quarrel, who was smiling in a slightly mischievous way.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Kim gulped.

"You said she was dead before Venture reached her," He pointed his pen towards Kim's direction, "But Venture told me that she was alive, a little crispy, and had some last words to speak of. Do you know what those last words were, Ms. Possible?"

"No, doctor," Kim plainly said, "I never heard what she said before she died."

"Then why did you lie to me?" Quarrel asked.

"Because I wanted you to keep off the case." Kim put her bag down and sat on it.

Venture sat beside her on the cabin doorsteps.

"I do know Veronica was on to something, and that's what killed her"

"What do you mean?" Asked Quarrel edging closer for the answer.

"Venture's best friend, Wily, was not after explosive chemicals, he was after her research." Kim looked into Quarrel's now intrigued eyes, "His target was not Venture he was after Veronica. She died protecting her research."

Kim's eyes began watering.

"After we rescued Dr. Venture, we went back in to save his wife, we thought he was the target. But we were wrong," Kim looked down sadly, "We fought our way through the labs and arrived at the scene where Wily had a gun pointing at Veronica. He was asking her to hand over the research and she refused to do so." Kim rubbed her eye, "Ron and I ran into the room and he fired several shot in our direction, Veronica pushed him over and he dropped his gun." Kim stopped there.

"Then what happened?"

"He got up and ran out the room, I gave chase."

"Where did Veronica go?"

"I don't remember…I was out the room by then."

"And Ron?"

"I don't know. I never asked him."

"Go on."

"I continued going after him until he reached the exit where I finally stopped him. He was laughing hysterically like most villains do…I remember he ranted something."

"What did he say?"

"It was just a rant…I never usually take those seriously." Kim scorned.

"You must remember someth…" Kim interrupted.

"Ah, It's coming back to me, now." Kim remembered, "He said, If we can't get our hands on that research then no one else will…" Kim thought for a moment, " He then said, but I assure you we'll be ready when they come!" Kim gave a little laugh, "But I then taunted him back by telling him he was not ready for me."

Kim lowered her head again.

"He only laughed back and pulled out some kind of detonator for the explosives he'd wired the lab with…I was too late to stop him."

"What next? How did you find Veronica?" Quarrel frantically asked.

"I was looking for Ron…I found him near the rubble over Veronica's burnt body."

"And Wily?"

Kim gritted her teeth and a disgusted look came over her face.

"I gave him the beating of his life."

"Before or after you went looking for Ron?" Asked Quarrel

"Before."

Quarrel finished taking these notes and put away his pen and notepad.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Kim asked after finally returning from her flashbacks, "Are you some kind of investigator?"

"Yes, actually," answered Quarrel, "I'm a rare kind of investigator."

And walked away leaving Kim in deep contemplation.

Kim brought her bag and placed them beside Ron's and waited for the helicopter, which was now on the horizon, to approach the helipad.

Quarrel approached Ron Stoppable as he and Rufus stood nearby.

"Ron," Quarrel began "Do you mind if I asked you some questions regarding…Veronica?"

"How do you know about that?" Ron asked.

"Kim told me everything…Even the part about Wily."

Ron rubbed his chin and looked back at Kim who was eyeing him very closely.

He looked back at the doctor and nodded.

"Alright," he said, "shoot"

"When Kim gave chase to Wily," Quarrel waited to see Ron's reaction, but he kept a straight face, "Where did you go?"

Ron gulped.

Kim watched with eagle eyes. She never even knew where Ron was when she gave chase to Wily…she never even wondered. But what significant role would Ron play that night any way? Other than him being Veronica's rescuer, she forgot to thank Ron for that.

Suddenly Quarrel's reaction caught Kim's attention. Something Ron said, something important, made Quarrel's eyes open wider than Kim thought they could. Whatever it was that Ron said made Quarrel almost drop his notepad.

Quarrel raised his hand and asked Ron to stop talking. He know rubbed his face and it seems as though he's asking Ron to repeat what he said. Ron did and Quarrel gave out a big disappointing sigh.

What did Ron say? What would've made Quarrel seem so surprised?

Suddenly a loud noise came from behind Kim and wind began to blow around the helipad.

Kim looked up to spot the helicopter coming in for a landing.

"Ron!" she called, "Come on! Let's go!"

Ron gestured to her that he's coming, shook hands with Quarrel and ran towards her to pick up the luggage.

The helicopter took off as soon as they hopped in and then shrunk on the horizon.

Dr. Quarrel was left in awe.

He turned away from the helipad and walked towards Venture's cabin shaking his head.


	9. Chapter9 The Chosen One?

A.N. And the long awaited chapter is here! With all the answers!

Oh…and an old friend too!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter10- The Chosen One?

Ron and Kim embarked on a cargo ship as soon as the helicopter landed near the port. They sat on the deck of the ship on top of some crates.

"Ron," Kim said, "What was it that you said to Quarrel that left him in shock?"

"Why do you ask?" came Ron's reply.

"No reason," she smiled, but then her smile transformed to a serious demand, "I need to know what happened that night! Whatever it was it must've been important!"

"Oh," Ron had an evil smirk on his face, "sounds like someone is anxious for some juicy answers to the big mystery!"

She grabbed his collar and her gritted teeth spelled danger for Ron.

"How would you like me to wipe that smirk off your face?" Kim threatened.

"Ok, ok!" Ron cried, "geez, Kim, sometimes you can be so bossy!"

"I'm not bossy!" she shouted, "I'm just…well…I fought just as hard as you did that night and I have all the right to know!"

"Can't handle being left out on something can you, Kim." Ron's sarcasm came with a dark glare from Kim that would forever haunt Ron.

"Don't…I'll tell, I'll tell!" he frantically reassured.

Kim only smirked back.

Ned was wiping the top of his counter and humming a happy tune.

"Yes, Hello sir," he greeted, "How may I be of service?"

A bearded man with a hood stood in a humble stance, his robes were dirty and his right sleeve seemed to be covered in vomit.

"I'm in urgent need for directions to a nearby space port," he replied, "I require a transport to Corouscant."

"A transport?" Ned repeated, "May I suggest a taxi?"

"A taxi would not be sufficient my young skinny friend," he quickly answered, "Are you not familiar with Corouscant?"

"No, sorry sir," Ned rubbed his chin, "Is it some kind of zit cream?"

"Zit cream?" the puzzled man reiterated, "No! It's the capital planet of the galaxy!"

"Oh!" Ned stepped away slowly, "yes, I see now, okay, don't worry, I'll call a couple of friends I know, they'll take care of you!"

"Thank you, my spotted friend," he smiled, "Oh and I would appreciate it if you could provide me with some sanitation, as you can see, a child felt the need to vomit on my robes"

"Oh, no problem, I'm sure it had nothing to do with any alcoholic beverages!" Ned reached out for an empty cup, "Would you like a refreshment while you wait?"

"Please, you wouldn't happen to offer Jawa juice, would you?"

"No, only soda!" Ned poured it and placed it on the counter.

The shabby man studied the cup and picked at the straw.

"You suck the drink from the straw, oh honored space man!"

"I see," the man eyed Ned, "Thank you"

He did as he was told and Ned walked to the back of the counter.

"Mmm" the man nodded his head, "Jawa juice!"

Purt's eyes rolled back as he fell to an eternal sleep in the cabin bed.

Both Quarrel and Venture sadly watched as he spoke his last words.

"What do you say, doctor?" Asked Venture as Quarrel placed his notepad in his pocket.

"Everything he said fits exactly to Ron's description" Quarrel answered deep in thought.

"I think you owe a couple of people an apology!" he scorned.

Quarrel walked towards the door giving Venture an irritated look.

Suddenly Quarrel stopped at the door and his head sank low.

"What is it, Quarrel?" asked Venture.

"Doctor," Quarrel said with a concerned tone, which caught Venture by surprise.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

"Yes, go ahead," Venture walked towards the sofa in the other room and Quarrel joined him.

They both sat and Quarrel took in a deep breath.

"Its about your wife, Veronica" he gave off a sigh, "What I'm about to tell you could completely change your view on that night and on Veronica."

Venture nodded his head.

"All these stories I've heard, about your wife, Ron and Kim in the cave…they all seem to connect and point to this one recurring theme."

Quarrel pulled out his notepad and began to flick through all the pages.

"Let me brief you up on what I've found out so far," he stopped at one page.

"On the night of the attack on your lab, after Kim and Ron got you out and went back for your wife, they walked in on Wily, your friend, who was directing a pistol right at Veronica,"

Venture nodded.

"Yes, but I was the intended target…so why would Wily go after my wife?"

"I'm coming to that," Quarrel answered, "He fired several shots towards them until Veronica knocked him over and he dropped his gun"

Quarrel flipped the page and Venture began to think.

"Wily ran out the room and Kim gave chase. When Kim stopped him at the exit, he pulled out a button that would detonate the explosives in the room, Kim couldn't stop him in time and the room exploded."

Venture sighed.

"Now, Kim explained that she beat him before she went to search for survivors, so I would imagine by this time Kim thought everyone in the room would be dead."

"Ron survived…Surely he knows what went on in the room"

"I'm coming to that…Kim then went back and found Ron carrying Veronica on his back. Relieved to see her friend alive, she took him to the side and began nursing his wounds, that is why she couldn't hear Veronica's last words, neither did Ron"

"So what went on with Ron in the room?" Venture impatiently asked.

Quarrel sighed.

"After Kim and Wily left the room, Ron found an interesting looking tablet on top of a table, he then heard a voice coming from behind him…"

Venture's mind blurred and he saw images of the night in his head…

"Drop it!" Veronica's voice came from behind.

The tablet slipped out of his hand and fell on his foot.

"Ow!" Ron screamed, "What? What are you doing?"

"Step away from the tablet!" Veronica held Wily's pistol in her hand and directed it towards Ron.

"You got it all wrong…Venture called on us for help, we're here to rescue you,"

"Wrong! I called for your help…" she shouted.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Don't you see? I already expected Wily and his gang to come and take the tablet from me…so I called on you to keep them away while I make my escape!" she smirked.

"So we're only pawns in your little game? Is that it?" Ron was playing the smart detective.

"Exactly! You're smarter than you look, Stoppable, but you know too much"

"No…I don't know enough just yet" he pointed his finger up in the air.

"What?"

"Well, you're going to kill me anyway, don't I deserve to know what my killer was planning all along?" Ron began to sweat as he conjured a plan.

"Fine…what do you want to know?" she stepped back.

"What is the deal with the slab?" Ron pointed at the item on the table.

"You mean the tablet," she corrected.

"Whatever!"

"It holds a prophecy…a prophecy that a human from this planet will be chosen to wield the great mystical energy that will give the wielder the ability to rule the world!" She gave off a hysterical laugh and hugged the tablet tightly.

"So typical…you sound like Monkey Fist!" Ron scorned.

"Enough! I want to be that chosen one and I cannot allow Wily and his group of believers to get their hands on it"

"Why don't you just join his group?" Ron asked trying to buy some time.

"Because I found it! I deserve the power for myself!" She greedily rubbed the tablet, "They believe that if one of them were chosen, once they come, the chosen one would help the members of the group live a better life"

"Who's they?"

"Why it's the…" she glared at Ron, "You're trying to waste my time!" She pointed the pistol at Ron, "Sorry…but this conversation is over!"

Suddenly the room erupted in a powerful explosion.

Venture opened his eyes and tears began to fall.

"Ron then found Veronica under a pile of rubble…she desperately tried to reach the tablet rather than Ron's arm, when the ceiling collapsed on her Ron dug her out and escaped"

Venture wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, "I can't"

Quarrel closed his notebook.

"That's all the information I've gathered about that night up till now." He explained

"And they all seem to connect to the cave…or at least the civilization in the cave" Venture tried to sound casual, but he was hurt by this new light that has been shed about his wife.

"Indeed" Quarrel nodded.

"So you're trying to tell me that you know about this all along" Kim shouted over the phone in her room, "And you never told me?"

"You never asked!" Ron shouted back.

"Whatever!" Kim sighed.

"Hold on…I got a message from Wade"

She walked over to her computer and clicked the mouse button on the tab menu.

"Hey, Wade, What's the sith? I mean Sitch?"

Wade appeared on the screen with the most confused look on his face.

"Too much time in the ice?" Wade laughed.

"Frost bite," Kim plainly answered, "Drakken?"

"No…Ned,"

"Ned?" Kim repeated.

"He's reporting a possible threat in Bueno Nacho…He says that he possible broke out of a mental asylum or he's just a drunk guy"

Kim sighed and got out of her chair.

"What do you say Ron?"

"Let's go!" Ron cheered, "Besides I haven't eaten anything yet…been waiting for my tongue to defrost."

Kim closed the phone and walked back over to the computer.

"Get us a ride, Wade?"

"Sure!"

"One more thing…why couldn't he just call the police?" Kim asked

"He said he couldn't be bothered to fill in reports and go for questioning…Plus he was hoping Ron would come over…says its not too long before BN schedules a promotion!"

Kim's laugh was the last image Wade caught before the screen went blank.

--------------------------------------------------

A.N. It was tough for me to decide how Dan returns, but I think this pretty much hits the spot!

Review and tell me if you likey?


	10. Chapter10 Dan and Mysteries of the Sith

A.N. My sincerest apologies for the long wait, if you had read my bio page you would know that I traveled. After I returned I had some personal things to attend to. Well now that those have passed I can return to writing again!

For the long wait I present to you probably the longest chapter I've ever written.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Master Dan and the Mysteries of The Sith

Kim and Ron hopped off the motor scooter and peeked round the corner at Bueno Nacho.

"Things seem fine from here" Kim shrugged.

"I bet he's got the whole place covered" Ron growled and Rufus did too, "Do you think he's got hostages?"

"Doubt it," Kim shook her head, "Ned wouldn't have been able to call…and he didn't sound too worried about it"

"So, we go in through the door!" with a confident expression on his face Ron took a step but Kim tugged at his shoulder.

"Of course not!" she snapped.

-----------------------------------------

Ned watched carefully from behind the wall as the hooded figure finished sucking his fourth soda. He quickly leaned against the wall and bit his nails.

"What could be taking them so long?" Ned nervously moaned to himself.

He peeked around the corner again. A sudden chill came down his back when the sudden feeling that he was being watched came over him. For some reason he could feel the man sitting at the counter was eyeing him even with the hood covering most of his face.

"Aaagh!" Ned jumped when a hand grabbed at his shoulder. He was then pulled away from the corner of the wall.

"Calm down, it's only us!" Kim said while holding Ned tightly against the wall.

"Oh, phew!" Ned wiped his forehead, "Don't scare me like that or you'll never see another extra hot sauce on your tray again!"

Ned pushed Kim's hands off and dusted his clothes.

"What's wrong, Ned?" Ron asked, "You seem a little jumpy"

"It's that man!" Ned quivered, "He's in there and he drank four sodas!"

Kim and Ron both gave each other confused looks.

"Go see for yourself!" Ned snapped.

"You said he was mentally disturbed." Kim added.

"Yes, he wishes to go to some planet called…uh…called…uh…Corridor."

"Corridor, huh?" Ron mocked.

"I'll have a word with this man," Kim turned away, "Wait here, Ron"

Ron had an annoyed look on his face as Kim walked towards the counter.

---------------------------------------------

Master Dan didn't flinch as a girl walked from the kitchen towards him. It struck him though that this girl wasn't dressed like most of the other colorful ones on this planet. She seemed like she was suited up for action. Yet there was a strange powerful aura radiating from her. Interesting.

She stood behind the counter and leaned on it.

"Hello, sir," she said, "How may I help you?"

'So much to ask for, so little time.' He thought.

He could ask for a napkin to wipe his robes from the various dirt and grime…and vomit.

Or he could ask for repairs to be done to his ship so that he may fly off this rock and head to the nearest vacation spot.

Or he could ask for another helping of Jawa juice.

But that would not be loyal to the path he chose all those years ago, the way of the Jedi.

"I require a transport to Courascant, but judging by all the people I have asked so far, it seems to me no one here knows Courascant."

The girl gave him a friendly smile, "Yeah, but it would really help if you could tell me exactly what you need so that I may help you get to Corri…Corro…that place you want to go to."

"If you could direct me to a nearby spaceport, or perhaps a repair shop, I'd perhaps be able to mend my ship."

"Your…ship?" her face twisted to confusion.

"Yes…I came under attack by my own army, which is why I sought refuge on your planet…if you don't mind my asking…what is your planet called?"

His response shocked the girl.

"Earth…" she said.

"I'm sorry, what?" he answered.

"Earth…you're on the planet Earth."

"Earth…interesting name." He rubbed his chin for a moment, "I don't recall this planet."

"You said you were attacked by your own army…what happened?"

"No doubt a plot by the only man who could ever give out such an order…"

"Who might that be?" the girl asked.

"The chancellor…and Dark Lord of the Sith" he grumbled.

"Did you just say…the sith?" The girl snapped.

"You know of them?" he asked.

"Yes…In fact there is an investigation into one of their ancient palaces going on right now!"

"A Sith palace? Here?" Dan wondered in fearfulness.

"What's so bad about them?"

"The Sith use the force to satisfy their own needs. They will always seek out what's in their best interest. And right now, that is to rule the galaxy."

The girl's pupils widened.

"The galaxy?" she shook her head, "Wait…what's the force?"

"The force is an energy field, which this planet is so rich of, that binds the galaxy together, not everyone has the ability to manipulate it though"

"Why would anyone want to manipulate it?"

"It's complicated to explain, but it is a great responsibility, one may use it for good or evil."

"And the Sith are evil," she added.

"You catch on quick!" he complimented.

"So what about the good guys?"

"Jedi," he corrected, "The Jedi destroyed the Sith thousands of years ago and now they have returned."

"That explains their ruins here on the planet." The girl looked at the man closely, "You might want to have a look at them."

"I would very much appreciate that, but I am in a hurry. I need to get to Courascant where the Jedi Council is based and alert the other Jedi of the Sith's new plot."

"How can I help?" She asked but Dan merely chuckled.

"I doubt you could do anything to help me" he got up and began to walk away.

"Excuse me!" her outburst caused Dan to turn around, "I don't think I introduced myself, I am Kim Possible! I can do anything!"

Dan was taken aback by her reaction.

"Very well, I guess I could use a guide on this planet." he sighed.

Kim placed her hands on her hips and a proud smile emerged on her face.

------------------------------------

Ron's eyes burned with rage as he watched both Kim and the mysterious new man converse about their new plan.

'So, you've turned my friend over to your side, eh?' he grit his teeth at the thought of these 'Jedi' coming between him and his training with Perfidious. Had it not been for Perfidious' training he would've never saved Kim from the collapsing cave. How could the Sith possibly be evil?

"Do not listen to that old man!"

"Huh," Ron looked around him, "Who said that?"

"Quiet fool! Do not draw attention to yourself. It is I, your master!"

Ron looked behind him and saw Ned looking at him.

"What?" Ron snapped, "Get back to work!"

Ned shrugged and continued making the Burrito he was busy with.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, "The old man is turning my best friend against me!"

"Relax! This is what the Jedi are best at, turning families and friends against each other in honor of their code."

"And that's supposed to help me relax?" Ron scorned.

"You know your friend better than I, but from what I've heard, she would never put her friends or family second…just like a true sith!"

"Oh, yeah! That sounds like Kim to me!" Ron then scratched his head, "What about the old man? What do we do with him?"

"First, we must gather intelligence from the Jedi, it has been a long time since I've received any news on the galaxy's condition, second we must take note of why he has arrived on this planet and what he intends to do next."

"Then what, master?" Ron giggled, "Master! That sounds so cool!"

"Focus, Stoppable!" Perfidious roared, "Then you must return to me at the temple and I shall give you your first lesson"

--------------------------------

Kim and Dan both stepped out of Bueno Nacho and strolled into the park.

"This is Middleton, my hometown," Kim explained as Dan admired the luscious trees and gardens, "I grew up in it all my life along with Ron."

Kim came to a halt and she began to look around the park.

"Where is Ron anyway?"

"He's coming" Dan stated, as if on cue Ron walked through the restaurant doors and began running towards their direction.

"Huh, interesting!" Kim exclaimed.

They both turned and continued on their path.

"Anyway as I was saying," Kim began, "Ron and I met in pre-school and together made it to high-school, I've become captain of the cheerleading team, head of the student council and a member of various other groups. Ron on the other hand," suddenly Ron caught up with them and walked along side Kim, "Well, he's just Ron."

"Pleased to meet you, Ron," Dan greeted, "Kim has said much about you."

"Yes, I'm sure she did" Ron returned keeping a straight face.

Kim then turned to look at Ron.

"Master Dan here is a master user of the force," Kim explained, "He's a Jedi, a defender of peace, they save the galaxy every now and then, but perhaps the coolest news I've heard so far is that they've destroyed the sith thousands of years ago," Kim put on a mischievous smile, "kind of blows away the whole ghost story you spoke a while ago, huh Ron?" Kim scorned.

With his arms crossed Ron muttered a couple of words.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"I said you'd believe me if you could actually handle the truth!" Ron shouted.

Kim frowned at him and he glared back.

"Now as I've said earlier," Master Dan intervened, "we thought we've destroyed the Sith, but they have returned, and one of them in the form of the chancellor, who plans to bring back the Sith Empire."

Ron pulled his tongue out at Kim and she merely scoffed and turned away.

"So it is possible for them to come to our planet and rule this palace here?" Kim asked.

"Indeed if they have any interests in your planet." Dan answered.

Ron drifted into thought.

'I wonder what my master thinks of these new sith? Perhaps he has heard of them.'

Suddenly Ron feels Master Dan watching him closely, he looks past Kim, and although Dan's hood is hiding his face he could sense that he was watching him, studying his every move.

------------------------------

In front of an ice-cream parlor at the park Bonnie and a couple of the cheer squad were hanging with Josh Mankey and Brick Flag. They have all just purchased some ice creams and drinks.

Dan suddenly sensed worry within Kim and her pace has slowed down.

"What is it, Ms. Possible?" he asked.

"First I already told you to call me Kim, just Kim," she said with her eyes fixed on the crowd in front of the ice-cream parlor, "and second, it's Bonnie!"

"You mean that girl brandishing that fancy item in her hands?" suggested Dan.

"No I mean that girl showing off her allowance money by buying the biggest ice-cream!"

Bonnie's face twisted to an evil smile when she spotted Kim alongside Ron and her new friend.

"Hey, Kim!" she yelled catching everyone's attention, "What's the deal with the fashion alert?" The attention then turned to Kim and the gang, which was then followed by laughter. Kim realized her suggestion at her mission clothes and merely grunted at that.

"And why don't you introduce us to your new friend?" Bonnie added as she looked around at the storm of laughter she just brewed.

Kim's face flushed and Dan merely lowered his hood to maintain his mystique.

Ron on the other hand was too busy counting his allowance money for his own share of cold dessert.

Since the crowd was so intrigued by the duo's new friend they decided to examine him up close.

"What's your name? Josh managed through a giggle.

"I, uh" Dan began to say.

"Eww, what's that on his sleeve?" Tara interrupted, pointing at the colorful mixture that Dan had intended to clean off hours ago.

"Well," he tried to explain as he tugged his sleeve several times.

"Dude, why you covering your face? Something wrong with your hair?" Brick pulled his hood.

"Do not touch my…" Dan grabbed his hood, his voice sank into the crowd's.

Kim remained standing there covering her face with embarrassment when she heard counting coming from behind her, she looked and found Ron with a couple of pennies in his palm, and Rufus.

"Kim, you don't happen to have some change on you, do you?" Ron suggested, and then he plunged his other hand into his pocket.

"aaugh!" Kim grunted and rubbed her face, until she heard a familiar laugh walking out of the crowd.

"Congratulations, Kimmie, you've just hired a new recruit for the hero circus you've founded!" Bonnie's face shone brightly with her wide smile, "And just as I thought the day couldn't get any better!"

The dark grimace Kim had on her face only sweetened the situation Bonnie had always dreamed of living.

"Careful Bonnie that hot chocolate syrup doesn't harmonize with pink!"

"What?" Bonnie looked at her long sleeved shirt and screeched, "But I just bought this! how could it melt so fast!"

An evil smile appeared on her face as she watched Bonnie run to the nearest public toilet, strangely enough the crowd that was busy with Dan followed her.

"Why is Dan following Bonnie?" Kim asked herself.

"I'm right here!" a hand fell on Kim's shoulder, she turned around startled at his sudden appearance.

"What? How?" Kim's shock came, "You were right between that crowd!"

"Sometimes deception is the best solution to get out of a certain situation." He said, "I manipulated their minds into thinking I was with them."

"And that ice-cream, it was you wasn't it!" Kim laughed.

Dan merely nodded.

"Ha! I bet your powers must come in handy when finding your way around the mall!" Kim excitedly pointed out.

Dan put on a smile only to have his attention pulled towards Ron's recently purchased Ice-lolly.

"Ron! Why'd you decide to get this now?" Kim complained.

"What?" Ron defended, "I haven't had one of these in a long time!" Rufus nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you remember why?" Kim questioned.

"No" Ron scoffed his mouth with the strawberry flavored delight only to spit it out and clutch his head with both hands.

"Aaagh!" Ron cried in pain and fell to his knees, "Brain freeze!"

Kim stood over him rubbing her forehead as he writhed on the ground in soreness.

"Very interesting," noted Master Dan as he observed how the two handle life's situations in the strangest manners.

------------------

Finally, after both Kim and Ron lead Dan to the park exit they walked up to Dan.

"We have some advice for you, sir" Kim began.

"Pay no heed to what just happened in the park alright, dude?" added Ron.

"Everything that you've experienced today is not part of daily Earth life!" Kim added.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Dan with great confusion.

"Because we don't expect you to understand that we have the strangest hobby!" Kim explained, "We save the world!"

"From time to time!" Ron added.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and on to his shoulder to complete the exciting pose both Ron and Kim had taken up.

"I see…" Dan suddenly jolted, "I sense something!"

An expression of confusion came over Kim and Ron's face but Kim's kimmunicator pulled them away from their state with its beeping.

"What is it Wade?" Kim answered.

"A lot of satellites have suddenly lost communication!" Wade explained in alarm, "And more are going down by the minute!"

"What's wrong Wade?" Kim asked with concern, "You seem a little…alarmed."

"I should be! At any moment I could lose contact with you, the scary thing is no one knows who's responsible, some satellites have caught some transmissions from the source of the attack, but its been strongly encrypted!"

"Strange." Kim thought out loud.

"Who could be doing this I wonder?" Ron thought, "Frugal Lucre attempted to destroy the internet…could it be him?"

"Doubt it!" Wade quickly answered, "He's still doing time in jail for that heinous act! It's not normal…even satellites on different sides of the planet are being hit, this is a very big operation!"

Dan's eyes quickly widened to the horrid realization.

"It can't be!" He gasped.

"What?" Both Kim and Ron asked.

"Little man," Dan pushed into the view of the Kimmunicator, "Do you have any instruments to search orbital space?"

"Well, tall man," scorned Wade, "I do have the use of live planetary satellite scans."

"No, that will not do," Dan came back, "I need to look for floating vessels around the orbit of Earth!"

"Are you crazy!" Wade cried, "You don't really believe…"

Dan cut him off, "Tell me do you have any such instruments!"

"Well, yes, but not because I believe there's anything out there!"

"Check! And tell me what you see!"

"Here I'll show you." Wade hit a couple of buttons and suddenly the screen showed the orbital space around Earth.

Satellites floated in harmony around Earth space. Suddenly a strong laser blast hit the closest one, resulting in a tremendous explosion. Another was also hit and another.

"huh, what's going on?" Ron's voice came.

"Pan the camera right, Wade!" Kim ordered.

The view shifted towards the right and suddenly, coming from deep space, a fleet of enormous vessels appeared on screen. The colossal ships, escorted by smaller snub fighters, were slowly approaching the planet's surface.

"Oh my God!" Cried Ron.

"That's…that's…" Kim stuttered.

"Star Destroyers!" Dan gasped.

"That's impossible!" tears began to drip from Kim's eyes.

Suddenly blast rays spat out from a flying by snub fighter causing the Kimmunicator's screen to go completely blank.

"Wade?" Kim called, "Wade!"

For a moment everyone was staring at the blank screen of the Kimmunicator until Dan broke the silence.

"The Empire is here, we must get our act together, quickly!"

Rufus hopped with great panic into Ron's pocket as the group sprinted off towards the nearest pay phone.

-------------------

Within the deep confines of the orbiting ships a croaky voice spoke over a hologram.

"Commander Wiley!" it said.

"Yes, my lord!"

"Have we made it through the portal yet?"

"Yes," he laughed, "They were right! The planet Earth is exactly as they described it! We're beginning our assault now my lord!"

"Excellent!"

The clear blue sky echoed sounds of loud distant engines and orbital bombardments.

Waves and waves of ARC-Fighters and Tie-Fighters broke through Earth's atmosphere and soared over towering cities. Following behind were the enormous star destroyers that scraped the tall buildings during their low approach.

Alarms sounded in the cities as the landing pads lowered for the clone-troopers to hop into action. Cries for help and screams of horror were ignored as everyone sought their own wellbeing.

The continents of the world fell easily under the cold steel of the awe-inspiring machines and war toys the storm troopers lead throughout their assault of the planet. The latest plot by the Sith, which has been on their drawing boards for thousands of years, has finally come true.

-----

A Lambda Class shuttle, hovered harmonically across the snowy plains of the arctic and over the excavation compound not too far from the palace.

Doctor Venture and Doctor Quarrel both observed from the window as the shuttle zoomed towards the palace which is now surrounded by large floating beasts.

"What is this?" Venture asked Quarrel, "What is going on?"

"I haven't the slightest clue!" Quarrel exclaimed, "But I know this can't be a good thing"

"This is intolerable!" Venture whispered to himself causing Quarrel to peek at him with concern.

-----------------------

The shuttle finally landed in front of columns of snow troopers. Its landing pad began to creep out of the rear as the doors slid open while spitting out smoke and heat from its engines. An officer wearing a black snow jacket, suiting his black uniform, also wearing large goggles over his forehead marched in front of the coloumns and towards the shuttle. He had tan skin and his hair was black and it flowed over his goggles in a spiky fashion. It was somewhat like Ron's hair.

A toothy smile appeared on his face when the two figures appeared through the smoke and walked off the landing pad.

"Welcome Emperor Sidious and Lord Vader to Earth!"

"You may dispense with the fancy pleasantries, Commander Wiley!" Darth Vader interrupted, "My master and I are here to inspect the palace!"

"Let's not get to excited now, Lord Vader," Sidious calmed, "This planet is rich in the force! Sometimes you have to stop to smell the flowers if you get my drift!"

"Yes, master" Vader sighed.

"This way my lord!" Wiley lead both sith lords into the palace entrance.

As Sidious walked along side Vader, he turned his head towards him to speak.

"The prophecy is true, it is just as the Ancient Sith foretold!" he said with a hint of excitement in his voice, "Had it not been for the ancient script I've kept, there is no way we could've found the portal to this galaxy!"

"Indeed, master" Vader replied, "The Ancient Sith have kept much from the Republic and the Jedi."

"Ha!" Sidious scoffed, "And the only safe place they have kept them in has finally been discovered, and it is under our control!" Sidious's hysterical laugh echoed across the palace grounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Phew! That was long compared to my other chaps!

Well, I certainly hope that last bit caught you by surprise. And I certainly hope you get the big picture now. Yet again, behind the whole conspiracy, lay the Sith!

The end is near, just one or two more chapters, I leave you with the news that there will be a sequel, and it will contain plenty more action than this story and a load of mysteries to be solved!


	11. Chapter11 Liberating Bueno Nacho

A.N. Another long chapter! It'll have to be, since this is before the last.

The Sith are here and they've conquered Earth. What'll our heroes do next?

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter11- Liberating Bueno Nacho

A parade of men, clad in white uniforms, armed with the strangest shapes of rifles, and masked in a color striped airtight helmet that expressed no emotion to the observer, marched down the streets of Middleton.

Hiding behind a small wall, Kim, Ron and Master Dan both peeked at the invasion. Kim, not being able to handle any more, sighed and sat back behind the wall. Ron and Dan noticing this did the same.

"I can't believe it," Kim moaned, "how did this happen? They came out of the blue!"

"Interesting choice of words!" Ron remarked as he watched more of the enormous vessels descend from behind the clouds.

"The Sith are behind this atrocity! They must be stopped!" Dan exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Ron snapped, his face expressed the sore feelings he had.

"Could you think up of anyone else with such a great army?" Dan inquired.

"Well…I could think up of a few!" Although he would suggest the one off the top of his mind, but the certain one could offend their one trusted ally. Or at least they have no choice but to trust him.

"Let's forget about this now!" Kim broke in, "We have more important matters to get to."

"What do you suggest we do, my red-headed friend?" Dan asked, "We've lost communications with your colleague as I recall"

"We can still use the LAN-line!" Ron suggested.

"Good call, Ron!" Kim cheered.

"Land mine?" Dan wondered, "You intend to blow these clone-troopers to oblivion? How will that help?"

Kim and Ron both with their eye-lids half closed gave each other the most dumb-founded look.

"What?" Master Dan could not help but feel utterly humiliated, but that feeling was quickly blown off when Kim and Ron grabbed him and tugged at his shoulders to follow them.

-------------------------------------

The group snuck past a group of the invaders and continued into the park.

"Okay, Ron, you still have your motor scooter ready on the other side, right?" Kim reminded.

"Boo-yah Kim!" Ron cheered, "I think I know what you're getting at!"

Dan heard everything, but he wasn't listening.

"And the pay phone is right at the front!" Kim explained with enthusiasm, "If we time this right, we should be able to contact Wade and ask him to meet us somewhere."

"You're kidding right, Kim?" Ron complained, "Meet Wade? Since when could we just ask Wade to meet us!"

"Since the world was taken over by aliens!" Kim argued.

"These are not aliens, my immature friends," Dan added, "They are cloned humans, trained in the ultimate forms of hand-to-hand combat and military strategy, the Sith would never accept to deal with aliens unless it is in their best interests!"

"Right, Kim why are we keeping this guy? Honestly!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, we could use his knowledge and wisdom!" Kim advised.

"Sure, like it's really helping our self-esteem!" Ron complained as he crossed his arms.

Kim giggled at Dan's grumbling to Ron's remark.

------------------------------------------------------

From behind the gate, where the gang entered the park, they could see Bueno Nacho and the pay phone near its entrance.

"Okay, remember the plan?" Kim whispered.

"Right, let's do this!" Ron urged.

"Are you two serious?" Dan held them back.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kim complained.

"Well for one thing," Dan pointed at the platoon of clone-troopers spread through out the Bueno Nacho premises, "The place is crawling with armed clone-troopers!"

"And really are they ever un-armed?" Ron questioned, resulting in a cold stare from Dan.

"It's no big, Dan!" Kim laughed, "Ron and I do this all the time!"

Master Dan unsure of the trouble the two were getting themselves into felt there was no other way.

"Very well," Dan sighed, "I don't know why you two are keeping me tagging along with you!"

------------------------------------------------

Captain Jolly, clad in his black and fresh smelling, Imperial uniform inspected the colorful restaurant, known as Bueno Nacho, surrounded by his lackeys in white uniforms, they searched the area for any hidden weapons caches that could aid the resistance against the invasion.

"Sir," a trooper approached him, "We've found someone, he was hiding in the kitchen!"

"Take me to him!" Jolly ordered.

These troopers have seen a lot of action in the clone wars, which is because of their ruggedness that Jolly deals with them with such brutality. Besides it is part of Imperial protocol to handle your lackeys with roughness if you wish to see loyalty. It is offensive not to show formality and ignore regulation. Many of the troops are still dressed in their worn and torn uniforms. Others had no choice but to put on the new, uncolored uniforms, designed especially to take the fight against the newly formed rebellion. It is in fact more suitable for street fighting such as now.

Captain Jolly entered the rummaged kitchen, tables were flipped and drawers were emptied onto the floor.

At the back, held against the wall, was a nerdy-looking human. Skinny, freckled and afraid, it was clear from now that it wouldn't take long for him to crack.

As captain Jolly approached him slowly, the fearful character trembled even more.

"What are you going to do to me?" he cried.

Captain Jolly gave off a boastful laugh.

"It's more of what I'm going to do to you, than what it is you're going to do for me!"

The teenager covered his face as Jolly stood over him with his hands folded behind his back. Slowly his right hand crept forwards to him and held the boy by his wrist.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The boy moaned.

"Strange," Jolly insinuated, "Apparently only humans dominate this planet."

An evil smirk appeared across Jolly's face and then he threw the poor boy across the kitchen and he landed on the table.

"Umph!" the boy hit the table hard and tried to escape but nearby troopers held him tightly on the table.

Jolly walked over to a kitchen top and picked up a sharp object.

"hmmm, this looks interesting!" Jolly slowly walked over while giggling to himself, "Perhaps I do have questions for you, my boy!"

"Ask me whatever you want…just don't hurt me!" the boy whined.

"For starters tell me your name" Jolly asked in a plain voice.

"My name is…" Before he could finish his name, Jolly charged at him with the sharp object towards his face.

"Ned!" he cried, "Ned! Ned! My name is Ned!"

"Good," Jolly stood back over the table, "It's great to see you're cooperating with little struggle! The Empire appreciates people like you!"

"Now…on to business…have you spotted any nearby weapons caches? Or perhaps resistance fighters? Or heard any tellings of our coming?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! You people freak me out!" Ned snapped.

Jolly raised his weapon with a grunt and was on the verge of plunging it into Ned's chest when blaster fire was heard coming from outside.

"What the?" Captain Jolly pulled out his blaster from its holster and ran out with the rest of the troopers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blast her!" Kim somersaulted over the battle-hardened, armor-wearing soldier and kicked him over from the back. When she turned she was greeted by another similarly dressed trooper, except he had a shiny, plain black and white armor who swung at her with the butt-end of his gun.

Ducking in the nick of time, Kim kicked the weapon out of his grip and with the second leg kicking him in the face, completing a back flip.

Her quick recovery, allowed her to peek a glance towards Ron's direction, who by now had dodged at least a hundred laser blasts targeted at him as he ran across the field towards the safety of a flower bed.

"Nothing to it, eh Rufus?" Ron managed to speak through his panting.

The naked mole-rat climbed out of his pocket and nodded in agreement, but quickly turned to face the Bueno Nacho entrance when he gasped and pointed at it. Ron looked up to find a platoon of troopers dashing out of the entrance, lead by a man who was dressed in mere black clothes and wielding a blaster pistol.

In panic Ron hopped out from behind the flowerbed just in time to catch Kim as she was about to be overwhelmed by the clones.

In the mean time Dan was standing at the phone booth hitting several buttons.

"I do not understand this primitive technology!" he whined.

Dan picked up the head phone and placed the mouth piece in front of his face.

Does a hologram appear through this, perhaps?" His puzzled state twisted to annoyance.

"A little help here, Ron!" Kim suggested as she faced her adversaries.

"I was about to tell you the same thing!" Ron moaned as he nudged her shoulder. Kim peeked behind and found that Ron had lead a platoon towards them, completing a circle of clone troopers where they stood in the middle.

"Oh, great Ron!" Kim yelled, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is!"

"Not as embarrassing as what's about to happen to you!" the black uniformed officer stepped out from the crowd and placed his blaster in its holster.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim snapped back.

The officer unclipped his belt and threw it aside. He then unbuttoned the top of his shirt and took up a fighting stance by raising his fists towards his face and hopping in place.

"Come on!" He taunted, "Fight me!"

Kim merely had her hands on her sides and knelt to one side.

"You're kidding…right?" she chuckled.

"What?" the officer retorted, "Afraid old Captain Jolly lacks the skill to pound a little girl?"

Ron's eyes widened, "You really shouldn't have said that, dude!"

"I'm an officer! I say what I please when I please!"

"Captain, You're going down and your ship is going down!" Ron warned.

To confirm Ron's remark, Kim snapped into a kung fu fighting stance.

"You familiar with the Mantis Kung Fu?" Kim taunted.

"Mantis…huh?" Before the captain could raise his fists back into position, his face had received a powerful blow from Kim's air kick that could forever remain a marker.

Once Captain Jolly stumbled up again and wiped his lips, he took another blow to the stomach, which winded him to the ground, only to receive a hit punch to the face that sent him staggering back to the crowd of clone troopers that held their officer in place.

"Sir," one of them suggested, "she's beating you to a pulp, sir"

A giggle-fit erupted among the crowd of clone troopers. This resulted in the captain snapping into a frenzy of rage.

"Enough!" Jolly spontaneously pushed the clones away and walked over to the now smirking Kim.

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're playing at!" Jolly prodded, "But you've humiliated me…and for that you will pay!"

Jolly then paced over to a clone trooper who handed him his blaster pistol.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Kim remarked.

"Well then," Jolly took aim, "You don't know me very well, do you!"

Before he could pull the trigger, Kim yelled, "Draw!"

His blaster was then snatched away from his hand by Kim's grappling hook.

"Kim," Ron called, "Hold on!"

As Ron launched his grappling hook onto the giant Naco, Kim held on.

"Too slow!" Kim teased as they both took off.

"Fire!" The captain ordered.

Before the clones could even take aim, Kim and Ron flipped through one of Bueno Nachos windows.

"Ned!" Ron called, "what are you still doing here?"

Ned, hiding under one of the tables, eyed Ron with great irritation. But that quickly changed when the windows and walls began to explode to the sounds of blasters.

"Grab him and let's go!" Kim cried.

"Where's your do-gooder now, Kim!" Ron teased as they sprinted into the kitchen. Just as they opened the back door a line of troopers stood ready to fire. They turned around and found others behind them.

"Come on Dan!" Kim whispered, "Where are you?"

Just as Kim and Ron winced when the clones cocked their guns, a loud snap hiss was heard that was followed by a series of cries and screams.

Kim and Ron looked around as one clone by another fell in agonizing pain to the sounds of humming and electrical sparking. Finally piles of white armor lay on the ground smoking in deathly silence.

A robed man stood guard out the back door wielding a blue glowing sword that hummed. The hilt was metallic and black with two red switches on the side. He flicked one of the switches and in an instant hiss the glow disappeared.

"Dan?" Kim slowly walked up to him, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later!" Dan snapped, "We must move quickly! More are coming!"

"Over there!" Ron pointed towards Captain Jolly, who staggered a few steps backward and leapt into a desperate sprint for his life.

"He's getting away!" Ron yelled.

"Leave him for now, we must go!" Master Dan insisted.

"I'm with Dan on this one Ron!" Kim acknowledged.

"Me too!" Ned vouched.

"This tanks!" Ron spat as he kicked the ground with his foot. When he spotted Dan examining his scooter, Ron dashed over and slapped his hand off it.

"You do not touch my baby!" Ron snapped.

"There's no time Ron, hop on everyone!" Kim jumped on and sat at the back, while Ron steered. Ned hopped between them, but was pushed aside by Dan, who made himself comfortable in front of Ned, much to Ron's discomfort.

"Quickly, they're coming!" Ned pointed in the direction of Bueno Nacho behind them, where almost a battalion of storm troopers, escorted by a couple of land speeders, arrived on the scene.

"Go boy! Go!" Dan yelled in Ron's ears.

While aggressively grunting, Ron twists the accelerator and the scooter moves.

Ned notices the land speeders beginning to gain on them, struggling to hold on, he pulls on Dan's hood to regain balance.

"Not the hood!" Dan yells and Ned gets nudged and bumps into Kim sitting behind him.

"Hey," Kim shouts, "watch it!" and she nudges Ned over onto Dan.

"Stop pushing me!" Ned cries.

"Go right, my speedy friend!" Dan points in the direction, but Ron ignores him.

"You missed it! I said turn back there!" he complains.

"I know what you said, but I'm not going to listen to you!" Ron snaps, "Leave me alone!"

Ron felt Dan's disappointment, but he didn't care, he focused on the safest place other than Bueno Nacho.

"They're getting closer!" Kim pointed out, "This thing is too slow!"

"Here!" Dan stretched his arm out, wielding his weapon, over Ned's head.

Kim tried to stretch hers as well. Ned, lowering his head, felt extremely uncomfortable with this and slowly began to loose balance.

"Grab it already!" Ned whined, but suddenly blaster fire erupted and lasers began to zoom past their heads.

"Look out!" Dan cried into Ron's ears, causing Ron to wince and almost loose control of the scooter. The zig zagging caused all passengers to hold on to each other, except Ned who had been lowering his head at the worst possible moment.

"Careful Ned! You're almost…" Before Kim could finish what she was saying, Ned toppled off the scooter and held on tightly to Dan's robes.

"May every burrito go sour in your callous hands!" with that said, Ned's grip was lost and his fate was left uncertain to the on looking riders.

----------------------------------------------

Within the deep chambers in the great palace, Darth Sidious sneered at the wonderful knowledge the hieroglyphics bared.

"You understand what they say?" Darth Vader asked as he stood watching his master.

"As I told you earlier, lord Vader," he explained, "To understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects!"

"And in this case…"

"It is the ancient Sith" Sidious interrupted.

"I understand, master" Vader concluded.

"The knowledge we can muster from here will aid us considerably!" Sidious added.

"I see, master"

"We must collect every piece of information this palace wields, Vader"

"Will do, master"

"Are you listening to anything I'm telling, you Vader?" Sidious questioned.

"I am Master!" Vader sighed and then whispered to himself, "Sometimes I wonder if my situation improved at all…"

"I heard that Vader!" Sidious snapped.

Vader merely sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------

When given the chance, Dan twisted around in his seat and handed Kim the hilt of his sword.

"Here," he said, "use this!"

"What?" Kim held the object in her hand, "How?

"Activate the sword and deflect their blasters!" Dan instructed, "It's our only hope of getting away!"

"Uh, okay," she stared at the object in her hands and grimaced.

Kim sat backwards on the scooter and placed her legs up so that she could crouch facing their pursuers.

Flicking the red switch on the hilt the blue glowing blade appeared with a snap-hiss and Kim held it tightly with both hands.

A clone trooper riding one of the landspeeders pointed towards the blade.

"Look over there! It's a Jedi!" he exclaimed.

"Blast her!" another ordered.

With that Kim was overwhelmed with volleys of energy beams.

"Deflect them Madam Possible!" Dan instructed.

"I told you to just call me Kim!" she screamed and raised her weapon.

With a wave she deflected a couple of shots.

"Cool!" Kim excitedly noted, "It works!"

She continued to swing the sword and blocked several shots.

"This is not practical," she complained, "we need to take those things out!"

"Focus, girl," Dan insisted, "And find it you will!"

Although she couldn't help but feel disturbed by Dan's recent instruction, Kim spotted a large gun on top of each speeder.

"I think I've found it!" Kim grinned.

When the large cannon fired, Kim immediately lifted herself high enough to reflect the shot, low enough to not fall off. The laser backfired and hit the vehicle causing it to crash into the other and the other. All were left dysfunctional. Clone troopers hopped out of the wreckage raising angry fists.

-------------------------------------------------

When things seemed to have calmed down and Kim deactivated the weapon and turned back towards the front, Dan stretched his hand out to Kim. Kim placed the weapon in his hand and smiled.

"It's an interesting weapon," she stated.

"It's a Jedi's weapon." He explained, "A civilized weapon, for a more civilized age"

"Right," Kim nodded, "What do you call it?"

"It's a lightsabre" Dan smiled.

"Phew!" Ron laughed, "I would've thought it be called something like a 'Laser sword' or an 'energy blade'!"

Dan frowned and then returned to speak to Kim.

"Or how about a 'fusion reaper'" Ron interrupted rubbing his chin as his interest level went up, "Yeah that would be cool. Oh! Oh! What if we could…"

Ron's head suddenly received a blow that silenced him.

"Ow!"

"Pay attention to where you're going boy!" Dan lectured.

Ron scowled as he rubbed his head.

"I know exactly where we're going old man! Now quit telling me what to do!"

"Oh really, Ron?" Kim pointed to the sky, "Then what's that?"

--------------------------------------------------

Aboard the Denominator, Captain Snooty observed the city of Middleton, flying at a low altitude.

He was then interrupted by one of the bridge officers.

"Sir," he stood at attention, "We've received a transmission from a Captain Jolly, sir"

"And?" Snooty inquired.

"He says He's found a Jedi, male, old in age"

"Anything more?" Snooty asked.

"One of his lackeys say that he spotted another Jedi, female, young in age"

A sudden frown erupted on Snooty's face.

"Location?" Snooty walked and leaned over to a scanner computer panel.

"Directly below us, sir"

Snooty stood back up in bewilderment.

--------------------------------------------------

"That Star Destroyer is going to transform us into a pile of Bantha fodder if you do not go faster boy!" Dan yelled.

Ron placed his finger in one ear and rubbed it frantically.

"If you don't quit doing that, you old fart, I'll send you flying into the next eon!"

Dan crossed his arms took in a deep breath and repeated to himself the Jedi code.

"Well," Kim mumbled as she looked up into the dark sky, "At least they don't realize we're right under them, they haven't fired a single shot."

"Knowing our luck?" Ron grumbled.

As if it was timed, the whole landscape before their eyes, was transformed into the lava fields of Mustafar.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ron cried.

"Steer boy! Steer as if your life depends on it!" Dan ordered as he tugged on Ron's shoulders

"My life is depending on it!" Ron yelled back, "Kim! Make him stop!"

Before anyone could take another breath, the scooter was sent soaring over a low bridge before a spectacular explosion blew into a scorching junk piece.

Ron was the first to fall on his stomach crying, "Not the face!"

Kim came falling on top of him shrieking. And Dan landed swiftly on his feet.

"Hurry! Before they hit us again!"

Kim and Ron were swept up onto their feet and the whole group ran for safety under the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Next chapter will be the last!

Look for the sequel coming soon.


	12. Chapter12 Divided Allegiances

A.N. The final chapter but not the end just yet!

This chapter of the saga will set the scene to the events in the coming sequel!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter12- Divided Allegiances

Darth Sidious, seated on a throne that once belonged to an Ancient Sith lord, took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Who would've thought, lord Vader," he spoke in a tone of marvel, "That we would ever conquer the very planet the ancient sith hid their secrets in!"

"I do not understand, master" Vader shook is head, "What's the difference between the ancient sith and us?"

"All the difference in the galaxy my young apprentice!" Sidious rose out of his seat and walked down the steps to his on looking student.

"For thousands of years the Sith and Jedi fought, during these times the Sith have conjured up secret weapons and derived different ways to use the force against the infidels!"

"So, what happened to them?" Vader walked along side his master and observed the hieroglyphic and artistic battles on the walls.

"The walls and tablets tell us exactly that!" Sidious answered.

"That's it? That's why we came?" Vader scoffed.

"No Vader…there's more!" Sidious paced faster and arrived at a giant door.

"What's in here, master?" Vader asked eyeing two giant statues.

Darth Sidious walked over to a small computer panel on the side and tapped several buttons.

The large doors opened and both Master and Apprentice walked through.

"Come, apprentice" he ordered.

When climbing the steps Vader could hear deep vocal music moaning inside.

"The Ancient lords had twice the knowledge I bear, lord Vader" Sidious explained, "And some even more!"

Darth Sidious stopped after climbing up the steps and raised both hands.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew across the corridors of the temple from his hands and the musical humming came to a halt.

"What did you do, master?" Darth Vader inquired.

"Due to the strong presence of the force on this planet, the dead possess the ability to co-exist with the living. Since we're unwanted guests in their tombs the ancient sith will do what they can to drive us out"

"But we're Sith like they are!" Vader exclaimed.

"I wonder sometimes, Vader if what they say about your learning pace are more than just rumors!" sidious scoffed, "I told you, they are not like us! It will all be cleared up in time."

Sidious and Vader continued their journey into the tombs.

------------------------------------

"I thought it would never fly over us!" Ron remarked as he observed the massive ship hover over the neighborhoods.

They rose and cautiously walked from under the bridge and into the empty street.

Ron's scooter lay their smoking.

"My scooter!" Ron cried and ran towards it placing his hands on his cheeks. Slowly Ron fell to his knees and stroked the wreckage sentimentally. Rufus also crawled out and hugged what's left of it.

"We must keep moving!" Dan insisted as he approached Ron.

"This is all your fault!" Ron stood and snapped at Dan pointing his finger and prodding him with it, "You lead these people here! Blew up Bueno Nacho! Destroyed my scooter and now you think you can fool me into thinking this has nothing to do with you?

"Ron!" Kim placed her hands on his shoulder to calm him, "They're after him as well! Calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Ron snapped at Kim causing her to stagger back.

"Anger is of the dark side. Do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgment!" Dan instructed.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Ron glared at Dan for a moment, breathing heavily, while Rufus blew off a raspberry at him from Ron's pocket.

"I'm outt'a here! I need to check on my folks!" With that Ron stormed off.

"Is your friend always this aggravated?" Dan asked.

"He'll get over it…I hope…" Kim watched anxiously as Ron turned round the corner.

"This reminds me!" Kim jumped, "My family! Let's go!" Kim pulled Dan by his robe and dashed off pulling him along the way.

--------------------------------------------

Dr. Venture finished packing his stuff and rushed out of the room bumping into Quarrel along the way.

"You ready?" Quarrel asked.

"Yeah, you?" Venture returned.

"Yeah!" Quarrel answered.

"Good!" Venture acknowledged.

"Fine, lets go!" Quarrel rushed out the door.

Both arrived on the scene where a helicopter, with its rotors working hard, was awaiting them.

They hopped in and shut the door.

"You have our studies?" Quarrel asked.

"They're all safe in the bags" Venture nodded.

"We must show these to Team Possible, they're the only ones who witnessed the events in the cave!" Quarrel remarked.

"I know, I know" Venture turned his face towards the window as the helicopter took off.

Both men swallowed at the same time when the sight of the star destroyers caught their attention.

----------------------------------------------

Kim arrived at her house running, still dragging Master Dan. She stopped suddenly, and Dan almost toppled over. He straightened his hood and watched as Kim paced very slowly towards her front door, as though a spell had been placed on her.

Her eyes were fixed on a piece of paper clasped to the door.

She ripped the note off the door and read it,

'Dear Kimmie,

We're praying that you're still alive and healthy. Dad spotted the ships before they attacked, but we couldn't contact you, we've left to a safe place and we can't tell you where.

Be safe and always remember anything is possible for a Possible!

Love your family.'

Kim's hands began to shake, Dan watched from a distance in a straight and firm pose with his arms crossed. In an instant, Kim placed the note on her chest and rubbed her eyes. A moment later a hand came on her shoulder and Kim turned to find Dan towering over her with an easing smile.

"The force is strong with you, Kim" Dan spoke softly, "I've felt it"

Kim's eyes narrowed with determination, "Teach me! I want to become a Jedi, show me the ways of the force so that I can save the world and destroy the Sith!"

Kim looked back at her house, "My family is safe for now but that won't last as long as the Empire stays in control!"

Dan nodded, and with his arm around Kim's shoulders, strolled off with her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ron arrived in front of his house porch and knelt down to his knees panting. When he looked up he was overwhelmed by an image he thought he would only see in his nightmares. Before him lay a large heap of rubble with smoke rising from it.

"No," Ron moaned.

Slowly he crept to the door that remained standing. A note lay on the floor in front of it with the mark of a foot step plastered on it. The note was ripped and a small flame was burning it, which Ron quickly put out. He picked up the piece of paper and anxiously read what he could.

'Dear Ron,

your Dad and I…Be brave…

Love mom and dad!'

Ron's hand shook and the note fell onto the crispy ground. He clutched his fists as hard as he could, hoping if he could do so hard enough, every person involved in this would suffer a horrid death. Rufus stroked Ron's head from his shoulder trying to comfort him.

Suddenly a movement from behind him catches his attention, he turns around to see his master, Perfidious, standing in his ghostly form, smiling.

"Teach me!" Ron snapped and stormed towards him, "They've torched my house! I have nothing left! Show me the true ways of the Sith! Help me master the darkside!"

Ron knelt on one knee and bowed his head low before his master then sighed. Rufus bowed on Ron's shoulder as well.

"I'll do whatever you ask," Ron mumbled, "Just teach me"

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he waited for Perfidious to respond. It came in the form of a chuckle. When he stopped, Ron wiped his tears and sniffled.

"Those infidels have overrun our home as well, Stoppable" Perfidious remarked, "they think they can get away with taking our knowledge and using it for their own good."

Perfidious stretched his arm out and let his hand hover over Ron's head, "Indeed, you are powerful!"

When he let his hand down Perfidious stared at Ron's bowing position for a moment and smiled. His own apprentice…his own student! Never did Perfidious imagine he would have one, in living or death. Especially one who looked just like him.

"Very well, Ronald Stoppable, I will instruct you." Perfidious nodded, maintaining his nobility, "Rise my apprentice!"

"Thank you, master." Ron wiped more tears from his eyes and stood slowly eyeing his instructor, his mentor, his master. This man, this dead man, who surprisingly enough also looked like him and once had the same life goal as he does now is the only man he can trust.

"For your first lesson, my apprentice," Perfidious strolled over towards Ron's house and studied the wreckage, "I will tell you exactly who these new Sith are, and why they are your enemies, just as Dan and his Jedi friends are."

Ron watched Perfidious carefully and quietly nodded.

"When the Jedi began winning the great galactic war, we, the ancient sith, had already constructed Great War weapons and discovered incredible knowledge concerning the force!"

Ron looked around him as he listened. Rufus sat carefully on Ron's shoulder, also listening carefully.

"So we needed a place to hide them. The knowledgeable people among us spoke of a mystical place in the galaxy, what people of earth would describe as our Atlantis," Perfidious strolled back and forth as he spoke, "And we found it! A portal that lead our fleet to another galaxy. We took up ruling Earth and constructed the temple you found me in. It became a training ground, a safe archive for our knowledge even a war factory, where the people of Earth were enslaved!"

"Wow," Ron exclaimed, "How long did this last?"

"Not long," Perfidious sighed, "Due to the Jedi's victory back in our home galaxy, the Sith left this place abandoned. But with the strong belief in the prophecy that they will return and dig up everything they hid here!"

"The Jedi never knew about this?" Ron asked.

"No"

"So where did these guys come from?" Ron inquired.

"These are the new Sith!" Perfidious began, "After the slaughter of the Sith, one Sithlord, Darth Bane, began his own new cult. He called it the Sith, but with his own rules!" Perfidious grimaced, "It was limited to only a master and an apprentice, two, no more no less!"

"Why couldn't he just raise an army?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't so simple at the time, but it stayed that way for hundreds of years!" Perfidious walked closer to Ron now, "They changed the rules of engagement, these Sith are sly, devious, destroyers of cultures, they rely on technology more than knowledge in the force and pay no heed to traditions. Sure they ruled the galaxy, but they completely went against the rules in doing so!"

"I see, master" Ron nodded.

"It's insulting! We Sith have pride and honor!" Perfidious raised his head, but then lowered it, "We don't steal the enemy army and turn it against them!"

Finally Perfidious took a breath and Ron sat on a piece of stone.

"I understand what you mean, master…they showed the same respect to me!" Ron said as he gestured towards the rubble that was once his home.

"Those fools must be taught a lesson!" Perfidious ordered, "They have insulted the Sith name!"

"I will do what I must, master!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

And thus, cites across the planet Earth, cities like Middleton, suffered the same fate under the might of The Empire. This campaign, lead by the two Sithlords Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Vader, was supposedly as they believed the very prophecy that was spoken of by the Ancient Sith.

But, just as Perfidious explained, The Ancient Sith do not believe that they were the ones described by their nobles.

Kim Possible has taken up training with her new master, Jedi Master Dan, to save her world, protect her family and friends and destroy this new threat, both ancient and modern.

Ron Stoppable, now Sith apprentice to dead Sith master Perfidious, plans to destroy The Sith lords in honor of, as he believes, the good people of the Ancient Sith. In doing so, he believes he will achieve the title of supreme Sith lord. In becoming so, he will use these new powers to fight evil and make the world safer for everyone.

Unfortunately for both Kim and Ron, neither know that their best friend have taken up a vow to serve the opposing side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. And so we leave the planet Earth divided into three parties!

Hence, the chapter's title.

Three masters, three apprentices!

Who will prevail? What will become of Earth? What of Kim? And Ron?

How about Rufus? And The Empire? Will Jolly continue to run and hide?Is Ned Alive?

All will be answered in the sequel.

Be sure to check my profile frequently for any news on the sequel. Title not figured out yet.


End file.
